PARK JEON STORY
by excujimee
Summary: Jeon Jungkook sangat membenci Park Jimin! Mereka adalah rival yang terkenal di sekolah mereka. Namun semuanya bertambah buruk ketika arus mengalir ke satu ujung kata "pernikahan" oh Jeon sangat membenci itu. Ia tidak ingin mengubah marganya menjadi Park, demi apapun! Fanfiction yaoi boyxboy Jikook pairing bts
1. Chapter 1

Jika ditanya siapa yang paling ku benci

Jawabannya

Park Jimin

Aku tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini sebelumnya. Pagi dimana alarm wekerku tidak berbunyi, umma yang lebih dulu pergi lalu seorang Park Jimin yang mengunciku dikamar mandi.

Sialan, jika aku terlambat dan di hukum oleh Mr. Jung akan ku gantung si Park itu di tiang bendera semalaman dan telanjang. Liat saja nanti.

"Oh jadi jam berapa ini tuan Jeon?" Aku mendelik, acara sembunyi sembunyiku gagal sudah. Aku bisa saja menipu satpam sekolah tapi tidak bisa dengan guru killer satu ini. Aku menyusut melihat matanya seolah mengeluarkan laser. Ia menarik tangannya, memperhatikan jam tangan berwarna perak menyala itu dengan seksama, lalu sedetik kemudian bibirnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah ku hafal betul isi dan bobotnya.

"Kau terlambat lebih dari 15 menit, sekarang turun kelapangan dan lari sampai aku suruh berhenti"

Mati kau tuan park:-)

"Hah hah hah" 30 menit 15 detik. Aku benar benar lelah, Mr. Jung baru menyuruhku berhenti hingga jam istirahat pertama, tega sekali sampai membuat kakiku mati rasa.

Aku merebahkan diri ku di pinggir lapangan, Menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya. Tak perduli dengan beberapa siswa siswi yang menonton ku sambil terkikik, terlalu lelah untuk perduli. Sampai suatu ketika cahaya matahari yang menyerangku sejak tadi rasanya pergi begitu saja. Dengan reflek membuka mataku dan menemukan dirinya yang ingin sekali ku hajar wajahnya sedang tersenyum aneh di atasku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Jeon?"

Menatap matanya langsung, enggan beranjak "buruk sekali"

Ia terkekeh lalu beralih duduk disebelahku, "oh ya? Kurasa seseorang merusak ganggang pintu. Nanti ku panggilkan tukang reparasi kun-"

"Pintu-ganti pintunya"

"Pin-YAA KENAPA KAU MERUSAK PINTUNYA?" Teriak Jimin yang langsung berdiri berkacak pinggang. Aku yang di teriaki begitu di tengah lapangan tentu tidak terima! "SALAH SENDIRI KENAPA KAU MENGURUNGKU DIKAMAR MANDI? KAU INGIN AKU DI HUKUM BERAPA KALI?"

"AKU TIDAK MENGUNCIMU, AKU BILANG GANGGANG PINTUNYA RUSAK"

"KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH!? KALAU RUSAK KENAPA KAU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU? KAU TAU AKU DISANA TELANJANG DAN KEDINGINAN BERUSAHA MENDOBRAK PINTU HINGGA LENGANKU SAKIT"

"YAK KALIAN SUAMI ISTRI KALAU MAU BERTENGKAR JANGAN DISINI!" Itu bukan suaraku ataupun juga suara Jimin, aku menoleh kearah lain dan menemukan Taehyung dan Yoongi sedang memandangi kami sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Yah jeon Jungkook kata katamu sangat frontal argh kepalaku-" keluh Yoongi Hyung berlebihan sambil memegangi kepalanya, aku mengubah ekspresiku. Dia dalam mode anehnya- mungkin karna berdekatan dengan si alien (aku tidak tau jika virus alien itu akan menular secepat itu).

"Siapa yang kalian panggil suami istri?" Tanyaku tidak terima, taehyung terkekeh lalu menunjuk kami berdua dengan dagunya runcing. "Yak sialan! Sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi bersamanya!"

"Kau pikir aku mau?!"

"Diam kau pendek!"

"Kau-"

"YAH JEON JUNGKOOK SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BERHENTI BERLARI?"

"saemmm~~~"

Mereka adalah Jeon dan Park pasangan yang sangat terkenal di Cheongdam High School Sebagai Rival, dimana ada Jungkook selalu ada Jimin begitu sebaliknya. Tapi jika keduanya di gabungkan keadaan menjadi ribut karna mereka tidak pernah akur.

Mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil karna mereka bertetangga, umur mereka berjarak hanya 3 bulan dengan Jungkook yang lebih muda. Seringkali Jimin akan mengusili Jungkook kemudian Jungkook akan protes kemudian berteriak membuat ia di hukum berulangkali. Karna itulah Jungkook membenci Jimin

Yah, mungkin itu lah alasannya.

Sore hari ketika mereka pulang, seperti biasa mereka berjalan beriringan. Namun terlihat sekali Jungkook sangat sangat marah dan dalam mood yang tidak bagus, sehingga ia berjalan duluan beberapa meter dari Jimin.

Lengkap sudah semua penderitaannya, datang terlambat, di hukum, lalu setelah ia sudah bebas dari hukuman Mr. Jung ia terkena masalah lagi karna lupa mengerjakan pr bahasa jerman. Hari yang sungguh sial pikir Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas di belakang Jungkook, ia tahu Jungkook benar-benar marah dan akan sulit sekali untuk membujuknya. Walaupun hampir setiap hari mereka bertengkar tapi rasa-rasanya hari ini adalah yang terparah-bagi Jungkook dan Jimin dapat merasakannya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Suara halus menyapa mereka, sudah sampai rumah? Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ibunya yang sepertinya juga baru pulang kerja sedang berdiri di depan pagar bersama seorang pria yang sudah ia kenal betul siapa

Yang pasti ia bukan ayahnya

"Hm.." sahut Jungkook lesu, ia memilih langsung membuka pagar tanpa menyambut sang umma lebih lembut.

"Appa, kenapa berdiri disitu? Cepat masuk rumah" tanya Jimin. "Aniya-ada yang appa ingin bicarakan, bisa kau mampir kerumah bibi Jeon sebentar?" Sanggah appanya, semuanya diam. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya yang terasa ngilu.

Oh ia sedikit banyak mengerti arus ini akan mengalir kemana, semuanya terlihat jelas.

Jimin tanpa protes mengikuti mereka masuk. Semuanya duduk di meja makan tanpa terkecuali. Ayah Jimin berdehem memecah keheningan lalu berujar, yang demi apapun sungguh enggan untuk Jungkook dengar.

Ia tidak bisa

"Appa dan umma Jungkook akan memutuskan untuk menikah."

Review yah '-')/


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku tidak apa-apa jika Jimin setiap hari kesini untuk mengusikku_

 _Aku tidak apa-apa jika umma akan memanjakan Jimin melebihi ku_

 _Aku tidak apa-apa jika umma lebih membela Jimin dibandingkan anaknya sendiri_

 _Aku tidak apa-apa_

 _ **"Tapi umma, sekali ini saja bisakah umma batalkan semuanya?"**_

 _ **"Sayang, umma mohon jangan egois"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak egois umma! Aku tidak menyetujuinya, umma tolong sekali ini saja? Demi Appa?"**_

 _Demi aku juga_

 _ **"Sayang, maafkan umma"**_

...

"Yah, benarkan kalian menikah! Ku dengar Jungkook mengganti marganya menjadi Park!"

"Benarkah itu Jungkook? Astaga, ternyata jikook benar benar nyata!"

"Selamat Jimin akhirnya kau berhasil!"

Ia tidak tahu yang di bicarakan teman-temannya adalah ledekan atau ucapan selamat.

Wajah Jungkook merah seperti ingin meledak sewaktu-waktu, tangannya ia genggam erat-erat hingga kuku kukunya tertancap hendak menggoyak telapaknya sendiri. Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Jimin dan

BRAKK

Jimin terkejut bukan main hingga buku yang di bacanya melayang entah kemana. Dengan tampang bingung Jimin bertanya melewati ekspresinya

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi memakai marga Park! Ku peringatkan aku akan memakai segala cara agar semuanya batal!"

Jimin terdiam, namun ia buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya-tersenyum seperti biasa. "Terserah kau saja, aku tidak ikut campur" ujar jimin santai namun dengan senyuman yang sungguh membuat Jungkook muak

Kau kerasukan malaikat senyum Park Jimin? Bagaimana kau bisa mengucapkannya sesantai itu?

"Sialan-" gumam Jungkook, ia meniup poni yang menggantung diatas matanya sambil menyilangkan tangan. Tanpa basa basi ia keluar kelas membuat seluruh siswa-siswi yang tadi menggosipinya semakin penasaran.

"Yah, jimin jadi sebenarnya kau menikahinya atau tidak?"

"Apa jangan jangan kalian di jodohkan?"

"Bagaimana dengan malam pertama kalian ayo ceritakan"

"Yah taehyung pertanyaanmu sungguh-argh kepalaku pusing mendengarnya"

 _Yang terakhir itu yoongi._

. . .

"Aku kesaaal sekaliiiiii pokoknya aku tidak sudi tidak tidak!"

"Yah, kau tau seluruh sekolah sedang menggosipkan mu dengan Jimin lucu sekali" Seokjin bersandar di dinding di atap sekolah -tempat biasanya mereka membolos- di tangannya sudah ada beberapa makanan, mie hitam, kimchi, daging bahkan bakso ikan!

Kau mau piknik atau membolos Kim Seokjin

Jungkook memutar bola matanya "Yang menikah bukan aku tapi orangtua kami! hyung aku mohon bantu akuu, aku tidak ingin umma menikah lagi hyung. Jebaall" rengek Jungkook pada hyung kesayangannya itu. Jin mendelik berusaha menelan makanannya dengan anggun.

"Ku pikir lebih baik kau bujuk Jimin agar memprotesnya bersamamu. Kurasa itu lebih efektif!" Jawab Seokjin. Tapi disambut gelengan menggemaskan dari Jungkook "dia tidak perduli hyung! Dari awal dia memang ingin merebut umma dariku! mereka sangat lengket! Bahkan ketika aku mengadu saat Jimin mengunciku dikamar mandi yang dimarahi adalah aku karna dituduh merusak pintunya!" aku Jungkook menggemaskan, ingin sekali Seokjin mencubit pipi Jungkook namun ia urungkan karna baginya bakso-bakso ikan di hadapannya jauh lebih menggairahkan

Seokjin mencomot baksonya satu persatu sambil tetap memberi nasihat pada adik kesayangannya "ushik shaja dhia, buath ia cidak bhetah bherada bershama kheluarga mhuu"

Mata jungkook berbinar setelah itu. "Ide bagus! Hyung sangat pintar!" Jungkook menerawang "hitung-hitung balas dendam! Ngomong-ngomong aku belum melaksanakan sumpahku menggantungnya di tiang bendera!"

"Yhaa ichu idhe bhagus jhungkhok"

"Yah hyung telan dulu makannya lalu bicara, bakso mu muncrat kewajahku!"

"Ehnak juhngkook khau mhauu?!"

"Tentu saja!"

. . .

Mereka sudah satu rumah walau belum resmi menikah, resepsi akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Dasar wanita dan lelaki mesum pikir Jungkook, ingin sekali ia melaporkan mereka berdua kepolisi atas tuduhan penyalah gunaan status perkawinan dan menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan seorang anak yang masih polos seperti dirinya, tapi sayang karna ia terlalu sayang dengan ummanya jadi ia urungkan!

Bersyukur lah umma memiliki anak yang baik hati seperti Jungkook!

Jungkook memulai rencananya hari ini. Atas pencerahan Jin waktu itu. Jadi, ia bangun pagi pagi sekali untuk mematikan alarm Jimin yang jumlahnya bukan main! banyak sekali, Jungkook curiga jika jimin penjual jam weker di pasar-pasar malam! Bahkan Jimin punya jam weker berbentuk ABS, oke yang satu itu akan Jungkook ambil untuk koleksi barunya. H3h3h3

Jam 6 tepat, setelah Jungkook berhasil menyusup kekamar Jimin. Jungkook pura-pura tidur lagi saat Ummanya masuk kedalam kamarnya, mencium jidatnya dengan lembut "umma berangkat dulu sayang~"

"Hngg" akting jungkook menggeliat membelakangi ummanya, karna jujur saja wajah Jungkook memerah sekarang.

Ia tidak tahu jika ummanya sering masuk kekamarnya lalu mengecup jidatnya ketika hendak pergi bekerja. Umma Jungkook memang sering pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang tengah malam (atau bahkan tidak pulang berhari-hari) dan ketika Jungkook bangun, ia hanya akan menjumpai note kuning di kulkas dan makanan dingin di meja makan.

"Mianhe~" bisik ummanya lagi, kemudian mengusap halus rambut anak kesayangannya tersebut. Jungkook membuka matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki ummanya keluar dan suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Apa sudah siap?"

"Ne, oppa ayo kita berangkat"

Sejenak ia lupa Jika ummanya hanya milik dia seorang, ia lupa jika ummanya kini bersanding dengan -sialnya-ayah-jimin-paman yang sudah ia kenal sejak dulu.

Ibu Jimin meninggal sudah lama, sejak mereka berumur 10 tahun. Ibu Jimin sangat cantik dan lemah lembut, Jungkook sangat suka kue jahe buatan Ibu Jimin. Jungkook masih ingat bagaimana Jimin menangis di kuburan ibunya, meneriaki jika jimin ingin masuk kedalam tanah itu untuk menemani ibunya.

Setidaknya Jimin lebih beruntung, dia masih bisa bertemu ibunya di pemakaman. Sedangkan Jungkook? Dimana ayahnya sekarang pun ia tidak tahu, ayahnya masih hidup atau meninggal ia tidak tahu.

Nanti ku tanyakan itu pada umma

Yah, ia bertanya hingga 15 tahun lamanya.

Jungkook sudah siap, sudah mandi sudah wangi. Ia duduk di meja makan menikmati pancake dengan syrup gula buatan ibunya yang sangat enak. Tinggal menunggu jimin pikirnya.

"Semut-semut nakal, makannya punya Jimin saja. Jimin sedang diet, ia tidak suka makanan manis." Gumam Jungkook sambil memainkan semut-semut rangrang di tangannya lalu melemparnya kepiring Jimin(?) "He he he"

Beberapa menit kemudian, bunyi pintu terbuka. Mempersembahkan Jimin dengan kaos oblongnya, rambutnya yang coklat acak-acakan itu ia usap kebelakang, damn it! Kenapa sangat seksi! Lihat wajah bantalnya yang mengerjap-ngerjap menggemaskan.

Slap! Jungkook sadar! Ingat rencana dan jangan terpesona! "Ugh -ngg jimin ayo sarapan?" Jimin mendekati meja makan, bibirnya yang sek- maksudnya kering itu di jilatnya ketika melihat menu sarapan pagi ini pancake syrup buatan umma Jungkook yang sudah terkenal keenakannya. Tapi ekspresinya berubah ketika jimin melihat gerombolan semut dipiringnya. "Huuh kenapa bisa ada semut?" tanyanya.

"Karna semut suka makanan manis"

"Tapi dipiringmu tidak ada!"

"Karna aku menjaga semut semut itu agar tidak datang kepiringku" ujar Jungkook santai, Jimin memicingkan matanya hingga lemak matanya saja yang terlihat, jelek sekali. "Sudah sana mandi, jam pertama hari ini Mr. Jung lho~"

Jimin tanpa pikir panjang masuk kekamarnya lagi, mengambil anduk dan beberapa perlengkapan mandinya. "Huh Jungkook kau melihat jam wekerku?"

Jungkook menggeleng, sedikit melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan setengah 7. Sadar jika Jimin telat bangun dari biasanya hanya dalam waktu 5 menit. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya ;-;

"Kurasa umma membuangnya?" Bohong Jungkook, mulai masuk kedalam rencana "subuh tadi umma marah karna bunyi berisik dari kamarmu, lalu umma membuang semuanya!"

Jimin menggeleng, alasan Jungkook tidak masuk di akal pikirnya - "yah, semua jam itu mati! Hanya satu yang hidup bagaimana bisa jadi berisik? Kau jangan berbohong Jungkook yang ada kamar mu yang perlu-" jimin melangkah ke kamar Jungkook, tapi Jungkook segera menghalanginya. "Eit eit eit- kau ingat perjanjian dua hari lalu tidak ada yang boleh masuk kekamar satu sama lain? Kau mau melanggarnya?"

Jimin menatap nya curiga. "Ada yang tidak beres, aku tahu sifatmu Jungkook. Kau licik, kau bisa saja menyelinap kekamarku dan mengambil semua koleksi wekerku! Benarkan ayo mengaku!"

Heeee kenapa Jimin bisa tau? Jungkook berakting! Kau sudah berlatih untuk ini!

"Pendek! Jangan menuduhku yang tidak tidak aku tidak melakukan itu! Kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa bangun pagi!"

"Tapi tadi kau bangun lebih pagi dari ku kelinci!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

"Haahh aku lelah berargumen denganmu, sebentar lagi jam 8 mau sampai kapan kau memakai kaus oblong dan terlambat kesekolah?"

Jimin sadar, ia belum mandi dan ia harus berangkat sekolah sebentar lagi. "Ingat yah Jeon, aku belum menyerah! Jika kau terbukti melakukannya ku cincang kau sampai ubun-ubun!" Ancam jimin lalu masuk ke kamar mandi yang pintunya sudah di ganti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Engsel pintu berbunyi, seringai Jungkook dengan gigi kelincinya muncul bersamaan. Jungkook segera mengambil kunci dan memutarnya di lubang pintu kamar mandi, sebelum kemudian Jimin berteriak dari dalam, "SIALAN JEON JANGAN BILANG KAU MENGUNCIKU DIDALAM! YAH BUKA PINTUNYA"

"ASTAGA PARK JIMIN KUNCINYA RUSAK! AKAN KU PANGGILKAN TUKANG REPARASI KUNCI! SAMPAI JUMPA!"

"YAK YAK KAU SIALAN! TIDAK LUCU JEON JUNGKOOK! KUBILANG BUKA PINTUNYAAAA!"

Tbc ~

Astaga ini apaan. Muahahahaha. Review juseyoo ~(‾▿‾~)


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeon Jungkook kemana Jimin? Tumben tidak berdua?"

"Jungkook! Kau harus jelaskan semuanya pada kami bagaimana malam pertama kalian!"

"Taehyung! dasar mesum!"

"Yoongi hyung! Jangan bertingkah sok polos!"

"Jika ingin tahu, tanyakan saja pada hoseok!"

"Hoseok tidak mau sebelum kami menikah"

"Astaga kalian, ini tempat umum kenapa membicarakan itu!?"

"Namjoon hyung! Yoongi hyung ingin di ajari malam pertama!"

"Astaga apa urusannya denganku? Jin bisa mendengarnya bodoh!"

"Astaga astaga kalian ini! Kepalakuuu"

"Kenapa sih"

"Seokjin jangan kemari! Otakmu bisa terkontaminasi"

"Jin hyung! Rencananya berhasil!"

"Hee rencana apa"

"Rencana punya anak!?"

"Astaga siapa yang mengandung? Jimin apa kau jungkook!?"

"Hoseok Hyung sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak tadi sayang"

"Hoseok Hyung aku ingin seperti Jikook!"

"Kalian masih dibawah umur!"

"Apasih Yoongi hyung berisik!"

"Kau yang berisik!"

"Diaaam semuanya diam!" Seokjin menghentikan semuanya, telunjuknya ia maju mundurkan ke bibirnya memberi tanda agar semuanya diam.

Semuanya sama saja, ingin tahu dan itu menyebalkan pikir Jungkook.

"Dengar yah, Jungkook dan Jimin tidak menikah. Yang menikah itu orang tua mereka. Jadi bisa di bilang Jikook sekarang adalah saudara tiri!" Jelas Seokjin membuat semua orang yang ada disana terperangah tidak terkecuali taehyung, hoseok, yoongi, dan namjoon.

"Mwooyaaa" teriak Taehyung, padahal ia sudah senang sekali. ia sangat suka melihat Jimin dan Jungkook yang hobi nya bertengkar setiap hari namun terlihat manis di matanya.

"Yah pikiran kalian sungguh kotor." Sanggah jungkook menggeliat kegelian mengingat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari teman sekelasnya ini. "Lagi pula, mana mungkin kami bersama? Kalian liatkan kami tidak cocok sama sekali?" Tanya Jungkook polos, yang lain langsung mengubah ekspresi mereka.

"Aahh Jungkook~

"Kami tauuu~~"

Hoseok menepuk pundak Jungkook "yah, jika perlu kami bisa membantu agar kalian bersama"

Kau tau ekspresi Jungkook yang asal mula seperti ('-') ini menjadi seperti (-_-) ini. Apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya? Apa yang cocok dari mereka? Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti, sisi dari mana yang mereka lihat hingga mereka bersikukuh ingin mereka bersama.

"YAAA JJJEOON JUNGKOOOKKK" suara nyaring dari pintu, mata jungkook membulat ketika melihat Jimin dengan peluh bercucuran meneriaki namanya dari luar pintu, ugh Jimin nampak mengerikan dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti jambu biji.

"Ugh hyung- aku"

"Jangan lari kau sial-!"

"Aaa hyung ampuuun" Jungkook berlari disusul Jimin yang mengejarnya, memutar ruang kelas.

Ugh, Jimin benar benar seperti hulk! Bedanya wajahnya merah bukan hijau dan bajunya tidak robek tinggal kolor saja!

"Hyuuung kenapa kau marah seperti ini!" Teriak Jungkook sambil terus berlari sampai keluar kelas, sial nya bagi Jungkook Mr. Jung hari ini mengambil cuti, di luar perkiraannya. Padahal seharusnya Jimin sudah di hukum mengelilingi lapangan seperti dirinya tempo hari.

Ini namanya bunuh diri

"Yah liat mereka, manis sekali." Taehyung berbinar, melihat Jungkook dan Jimin bermain kejar-kejaran sampai keujung lapangan. "Ini gila bisa mati adikku diserang Jimin!" Sahut Seokjin, ia ingin turun kaki tapi Namjoon menghalanginya, "sudahlah hyung jangan halangi mereka yang sedang kasmaran"

"Kasmaran dari mana ini-"

"Yah taruhan, dimana mereka akan berhenti?"

"5 won untuk taman belakang" sahut Hoseok menimpali kekasihnya

"Kurasa atap sekolah!"

"Aniya, pasti ranjang uks!"

"YAK TAEHYUNG PIKIRANMU!"

"Yoongi hyung aish suaramu"

. . .

Jimin terus mengejar Jungkook kemana pun bocah kekanakan itu berlari. Jungkook sedikit bersyukur dengan kakinya yang panjang dan kebiasaannya di hukum oleh Mr. Jung hingga ia bisa lari jauh dari Jimin.

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama

"Kena kau!"

Hap

Jimin berhasil menangkap tangan Jungkook, salah dia sendiri kenapa berlari kearah atap sekolah sehingga tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana

"U uuh. Jimin kau berlebihan, kemarin saja aku tidak marah seperti ini padamu!" Bujuk Jungkook, memasang wajah tertindas teraniyaya agar jimin mau melepaskannya.

"Tidak dengan mencuri semua koleksiku Jeon Jungkook"

"Aku tidak sengaja, ng maksudku" Jungkook memutar matanya mencari alasan "iya iya aku mengaku, aku tidak sengaja mengambil jam dikamarmu, jadi lepaskan aku?"

Jimin terlihat enggan, tanpa perduli tangan kekarnya menyeret Jungkook sampai keatas atap sekolah. Mereka hanya diam setelah itu, jujur saja Jungkook tidak menyukai suasana ini. Jimin yang diam jauh lebih menyeramkan.

"Jimin-"

"Apa kau begitu membenciku?" Potong Jimin membuat Jungkook terkejut, matanya semakin besar. "Jika kau bermaksud untuk protes tentang ayahku yang menikahi ummamu katakan pada mereka, jangan kepadaku. Semuanya tidak berpengaruh!"

"Atau kau menentang ini semua karna tidak suka padaku?" Tanya Jimin lagi membuat Jungkook tidak berkutik

"Kau tidak mengerti Jimin"

"Tidak mengerti? Bagian mana yang tidak ku mengerti?"

Jungkook diam, ia membenci saat dimana ia hanya bisa menutup bibirnya tidak bisa bicara . Jungkook benci ketika ia harus mengutarakan alasan yang sebenarnya, Jungkook membenci saat perasaan menyakitkan didada menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Jungkook jawab!"

"Ku mohon Jimin jangan sekarang." Jawab Jungkook halus, membuang wajahnya ingin segera pergi dari sini. Tapi Jimin tak kunjung melepas genggamannya. "Aniya"

"Mereka tidak mendengarkanku Jimin, umma bilang aku tidak boleh egois. Tapi aku tidak bisa karna-

-Karna appa bilang ia akan pulang, appa bilang akan datang menemuiku"

"Apa salahnya aku berharap? Ini b..baru lima be..las tahun.. apa salahnya jika menunggu be..berapa tahun lagi eum?" Tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah Jimin lihat selama ia mengenal Jungkook. Rapuh, putus asa, perlu sandaran. Genggamannya melemah, perlahan tangannya naik ketas untuk memusut punggung bidang milik Jungkook.

"Aku merindukannya Jimin, yang kuinginkan ayahku. Bukan paman, bukan ayahmu. Ayahku masih hidup, aku yakin ia hanya pergi sebentar saja,, katanya ia akan pergi se.. sebentar"

"Shhh.. menangislah jika kau ingin menangis Jeon Jungkook"

. . .

oke oke tbc dulu ~

Makasih banyak yang udah review, ngefav, yang ngefollow atau cuma yang liat❤❤. Ada yang nanya siapa yang uke siapa yang seme.

Hayooo siapaaa.. mungkin udah keliatan? Terserah saya dong ya he he he :p


	4. Chapter 4

"ARGHHHHHHH" Jungkook malu bukan kepalang mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana ia dan Jimin HSHWHSHDDUDHDIDN

JUNGKOOK KAU MEMALUKAN! SEORANG LELAKI SETIA YANG TANGGUH MENANGIS DI HADAPAN MUSUHMU SENDIRI? "aku pria yang gagal huhuhu" gumam Jungkook sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalanya keatas Meja, sekilas ia melihat Jimin menoleh padanya. Jungkook buru-buru membuang muka ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertukar pandang.

Huh huh wajahnya panas!

"Ehem" itu suara Jimin, "kalian tau tidak kemarin Ju-"

"HWANG SONGSEM DATAAAANGGG"

"Jungkook jangan berteriak!"

"Tumben sekali Jungkook bersemangat berlajar"

Jungkook hanya nyengir kuda, di lihatnya Jimin-yang berada dibarisan depan tertawa keji tanpa suara. Dasar setan, awas saja jika Jimin membocorkan aibnya "sialan, harusnya aku waspada saat ia menyuruhku menangis. Apa ia memotretku diam-diam? Atau jangan jangan ia merekam suara ku? Arghh"

"Pshhh Jungkook, kau baik baik saja?" Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung yang menatapnya khawatir. "Hwang sangsem sudah masuk"

Ia mengangguk, bersyukur tadi ia hanya bisik-bisik. Memilih fokus kedepan dimana Hwang songsem sedang berdiri-oh sepertinya ada anak baru yang berdiri di sampingnya, masih terlihat asing dimata Jungkook.

"Perkenalkan anak-anak, ia anak baru pindahan dari Hongkong."

Semua anak anak sekelas berteriak uuuu karna jarang-jarang di Cheongdam mendapat pindahan murid dari luar negri

"Perkenalkan, namaku Han Seungyeon, kalian bisa memanggilku Seungyeon salam kenal."

. . .

Han Seungyeon

Gadis pindahan itu tak menunggu lama menjadi sangat populer di Chungdeom. Wajar saja, ia cantik dan senyumnya juga manis. Memiliki eyesmile yang sama seperti jimin. Menggemaskan.

Seungyeon duduk di sebelah kanan Jungkook, kebetulan Sehun sedang sakit jadi sementara kursinya diisi oleh Seungyeon, oleh karna itu Seungyeon jika sedang bingung sering bertanya pada Jungkook, ia memang sudah fasih bahasa korea tapi masih sangat minim dengan suasana disini.

"Hah jungkook, pelajaran disini sungguh sulit. Sedikit berbeda dengan di hongkong." Keluh Seungyeon. Jungkook terkekeh "Nanti nuna juga akan terbiasa, nuna mau istirahat?"

Seungyeon menggeleng, Jimin tiba-tiba datang dari arah depan. "Jungkook, ada bekal dari umma. Tadi kau meninggalkannya" kotak bekal berwarna ungu transparan sudah berada di atas meja, Jungkook menoleh kearah Jimin, Masih sedikit awkward terntunya. "Terimakasih Jimin"

Jimin setelah memandangi mereka berdua, langsung pergi tanpa suara. Seungyeon tiba-tiba langsung menyambar Jungkook dengan pertanyaan yang membuat matanya melotot. "Yah, dia pacarmu?"

"Mwoo? Ani ani bukan dia kakak angkatku?" Jawab Jungkook ragu

Seungyeon menepuk tangannya "ku pikir dia pacarmu, yah dia sangat manis, kalian sepertinya dekat? Bisa kenalkan aku padanya?"

"M... MWOOO?"

"Ayolah Jungkook~"

"Ta... tapi nuna..."

. . .

"Han-seung-yeon" gumam Jungkook sambil menatap lurus kearah lapangan. Wanita itu sedang asik bermain voly, sedangkan disisi lapangan yang lain Jimin dan teman-temannya sedang asik bermain bola.

Pandangannya beralih kearah Jimin, namja itu menggiring bola dengan lincahnya. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat dengan bajunya hingga abs nya terlihat membuat para wanita menjerit karna ulahnya.

termasuk Seungyeon.

"Cih, apa yang bagus darinya? Pendek, chubby, kekanakan" gumam Jungkook mencibir, ia kesal sampai-sampai botol minuman di tangannya menjadi gepeng tak berdaya. "Manis dari mana, lihatlah senyumnya yang mesum itu... aiguu"

"Yah, Jungkook gantikan aku" teriak Yoongi yang mendekat, ketara sekali ia sedang kelelahan berjalan lunglai menepi ke ujung lapangan. Jungkook yang masih sibuk dalam pikirannya sama sekali tidak berkutik, mulutnya masih saja komat kamit sambil memandangi kearah Jimin. "Jungkook?" Panggil Yoongi lagi, sedikit takut ia menepuk pundak Jungkook yang mirip sekali dengan orang yang sedang kesurupan.

"Eh iya hyung?"

"Astaga, cepat gantikan aku. Yang lain sudah menunggu"

Jungkook menggeleng, hari ini ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengikuti kelas olahraga. "Yang lain saja, aku sedang malas hyung."

"Ayolah Jungkook, waktu kita tidak banyak!" Teriak taehyung dari arah lapangan. Namjoon membalas meneriaki "YA PALLI PALLI!"

"Aku tidak bisa turun lagi, aku benar benar lelah"

"Tapi aku sedang malas hyung!"

"Yaa jungkook!" Kali ini Jimin ikut ambil suara, "jangan kekanakan. Ini jam olahraga, mau ku panggilkan saem karna kau membolos hah?"

"Aku tidak bolos!" Balas Jungkook, baginya jam olahraga adalah jam bebas, kenapa mereka begitu memaksa? Ini namanya pelanggaran hak asasi manusia. "Suruh yang lain saja, atau kalian kurangi lagi satu anggota supaya jumlahnya pas!"

Jimin menarik nafas, aish anak ini keras kepala pikirnya. Berdebat dengannya hanya membuat sakit kepala. "Ya sudahlah, kelinci satu ini memang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama!"

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku kelinci, pendek!"

"Ter-se-rah!"

Jungkook tersulut emosi, ia bangkit dari duduknya lantas mencopot salah satu sepatunya untuk ia lemparkan kearah Jimin dan

BUAGH

Jimin yang saat itu memang tanpa persiapan menjadi sasaran empuk sepatu Jungkook yang sepertinya berubah besi(?) Itu. suasana nampak hening ketika seluruh penghuni lapangan hanya terfokus kearah Jimin yang...

"Jimin, hidungmu berdarah!"

. . .

Jungkook meminta maaf puluhan kali.

Ini curang! Ummanya tiba-tiba datang setelah salah seorang guru di Cheongdam melapor anaknya kecelakaan. Sebenernya anak umma itu aku atau Jimin huh? Gumam Jungkook sambil bersungut-sungut.

Jimin terkikik dengan sumpalan kapas di hidungnya "dasar manja" sindir yang termuda sambil melipat dada. "Eoh jinja Jeon Jungkookie? Siapa tadi yang menangis minta maaf sambil menarik-narik baju ummanya eum?" Goda Jimin kemudian tertawa lagi.

Mereka berada di Mobil sekarang, bersiap ingin pulang. ummanya di panggil karna pelanggaran yang Jungkook lakukan sudah overdosis, ummanya marah tentu saja, apalagi setelah tau korbannya adalah Jimin- anak angkatnya sendiri, Jungkook memang sudah keterlaluan.

"Bersiaplah untuk di hukum kelincii"

"Diam kau!"

"Hahhh" ummanya menghela nafas, sambil terus menyetir "dengar ya, umma tidak ingin mendengar lagi kalian berkelahi atau saling ejek seperti tadi. Umma sudah cukup pusing dengan urusan kantor dan persiapan pernikahan. Jadi, bisakah kalian bekerja sama dengan umma kali ini saja?"

Jungkook menggeleng "pernikahan! Batalkan, lalu aku akan menjadi anak baik dan selalu patuh pada umma dan tidak akan berkelahi lagi dengan namja pendek ini" ujar Jungkook santai, Jimin menoleh padanya lalu dengan mulus menjitak jidat Jungkook. "Aww umma lihat siapa yang mulai!"

"Sayang~"

"KAu ini djdusishnsudidj"

"Kau yang djehejsydiebwi pendek!"

"Kelinci! manja! Tambun!"

"sayang~"

"Bantet, mesum, cempreng!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN OKEY?"

sepertinya hari ini ia harus membeli obat Migren lebih banyak, anak-anaknya memang tidak bisa diatur.

. . .

Jimin POV

Pagi-pagi sekali aku terbangun karna suara bising dari luar, aku sekarang memang berusaha bangun lebih pagi karna tidak ingin Jungkook mengacak kamarku lagi, beruntung tempo hari ia mengembalikan semua koleksiku.

Aku keluar kamar, ada appa dan bibi-maksudku umma sedang sibuk dengan beberapa koper besar. Sedikit bingung, bukannya ini hari libur? "oh jagoan appa sudah bangun?" Panggil appa, aku tersenyum seraya mendekatinya. "Mau kemana?"

"Ada masalah di kantor jadi kami harus ke Jepang beberapa hari." Sahut Wanita yang sudah cantik dengan Makeup yang terpoles rapih. "umma mohon jaga Jungkook selama kami pergi yah Jimin?" Aku mengangguk ragu, tidak yakin.

"Kalian tidak sedang bulan madu kan?" Ujarku penasaran, appa tertawa mendengarnya lalu beliau memusut rambutku dengan lembut. "Bukan, ini murni pekerjaan. Appa tidak akan berani macam-macam"

"Jungkook akan kecewa jika kalian berbohong." Ujarku lagi meyakinkan. Mereka bilang tidak akan. Aku jadi merasa tenang, karna memang benar. Jungkook tidak suka di bohongi.

"Umma tidak bisa membangunkan Jungkook sekarang karna percuma. Penerbangan sejam lagi jadi kami harus berangkat." AKu mengangguk mengerti, ikut mengantar mereka sampai depan rumah. "Oh iya, kau bisa memasak di dapur, masih ada sisa nasi dingin dan daging. Dan satu lagi, Jungkook tidak bisa makan makanan pedas. Jadi jangan coba coba mengerjainya ya jimin?" Aku terkekeh geli mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk pada umma. "Iya umma tidak akan"

"Anak pintar"

"Kita pergi dulu ne"

. . .

"Aaahh aku bosaaan" Jungkook berguling-guling diatas sofa, sedangkan Jimin fokus kekotak persegi di hadapannya. Merengut imut karna jika mengajak jimin bermain pun akan percuma

Bukannya menghilangkan bosan malah menambah pikiran.

"Umma kenapa pergi tidak pamit padaku sih"

"Karna kau jika tidur seperti orang mati" sahut Jimin, Jungkook mencibir. "Sudah ya Jiminnie hyuung aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar dengan mu"

Ting nong ting nong

"Buka pintu sana~"

"Hiih, siapa yang bertamu di hari libur begini, mengganggu saja." Jungkook berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu depan, ia membukanya tanpa melihat dari lubang pintu.

Oh noona? siapa yang mengundang Seungyeon noona kemari?

"KAMI DATAAANGGG~~" Teriak Taehyung dan Hoseok yang ternyata bersembunyi. Pasangan ini memang sedikit kekanakan. "Kami mengajak Seungyeon kesini, karna dia bilang ingin tahu rumah mu dan jimin." Jelas Taehyung setelah mendapat tatapan 'meminta penjelasan' dari Jungkook.

Huuh Jujur saja ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan adanya Seungyeon disini.

"Jimin, aku memasak udon untuk mu. Ku dengar kau menyukainya"

"Eoh jinja?" Jimin terlihat sangat senang dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar. Ia mendekati Seungyeon dengan cepat. Pendekatan yang bagus Han Seungyeon.

"Wah terimakasih"

"kami juga membawa mie ramen pedas, bolehkan memasaknya disini?"

"Silahkan pakai saja"

"Setelah itu kita makan bersama yeay" ujar Taehyung kemudian, ia berlari kearah dapur diikuti Hoseok. Seperti rumah ini adalah rumah mereka, tapi Jungkook tidak perduli. Ia lebih memilih duduk diatas sofa sambil mencomoti snack kentang dari plastik bawaan Taehyung.

"Bagaimana rasanya Jimin? Enak?"

"Enak sekali! bagaimana bisa kau memasaknya seenak ini?"

Seungyeon terkekeh, "oh ya Jungkook jika kau ingin juga-"

"Aku tidak suka udon" potong Jungkook cepat, Seungyeon terdiam untuk sesaat tapi dengan cepat ia tersenyum lagi. "Yah, sayang sekali."

Tak berapa lama pasangan Taehyung dan Hoseok datang dengan dua panci berisi Mie Ramen. Dari baunya saja sudah tercium kemana-mana, mereka semua nampak senang dan langsung berkumpul di ruang tengah, tak terkecuali dengan Jungkook.

"Ayo makaann~~"

"Jungkook makan yang ini saja, kau tidak suka pedas kan?" Hoseok menunjuk satu panci yang warnanya memang sedikit berbeda membuat jungkook mengangguk semangat dengan sumpit yang sudah terpasang manis di jarinya. "Huaah enakk"

"Enak, tapi karna aku sudah makan makanan buatan Seungyeon aku jadi kenyang."

"Yah, makan sedikit saja Jimin ini ramen baru. Kami membelinya khusus untuk kalian"

"Hahaha aku senang sekali, Jimin benar benar menyukainya huh? Nanti aku buatkan lagi ya?"

Heh-_-

Seungyeon noona kenapa jadi genit seperti ini. Jungkook tidak menyukainya, pokoknya tidak suka! Entahlah, melihat Jimin yang tersenyum lebar seperti itu pada seungyeon membuatnya sedikit...

Aneh

"YAH JUNGKOOK KAU MAKAN RAMEN YANG MANA?!"

"AHHH PEDAS PEDAS PEDAS!"

"jungkook kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hoseok khawatir melihat Jungkook kelimpungan meniup-niup bibirnya yang merah. "Rasanya panas dan pedas hyung huhuhu sakitt"

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, ia berlari kearah kamar mandi mencari sesuatu yang bisa mendinginkan bibirnya, Jimin tidak tinggal diam ia segera pergi kedapur mengambil gula dan sendok lantas menemui Jungkook yang sudah menangis di kamar mandi.

"Hyung~ tidak usah kemari aku malu." Isak Jungkook sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah. Jimin mengunci pintu kamar mandinya lalu berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook, memaksanya untuk membuka wajahnya.

"Sini, makan gula dan panas nya akan hilang." Jungkook menggeleng. "Ayolah" bujuk Jimin, berusaha membuka tangan Jungkook.

Bibir Jungkook sedikit bengkak dan merah, ditambah dengan tangisannya membuat wajahnya menjadi tambah buruk. "Panas hiks"

"Sudah diam, makan gulanya!"

"Andwae.. aku tidak suka terlalu manis!"

"Kau ini?" Aishh Jimin nampak kesal bukan kepalang, ia menjilat bibirnya... entah apa yang ada di pikirkannya ia memasukkan gula itu ke mulutnya sendiri, lalu dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Jungkook, mendekatkan bibir mereka satu sama lain hingga tidak berjarak sesenti pun.

Mata Jungkook melotot, ia kaget! Jimin menciumnya? JIMIN MENCIUMNYA? ;AAAA;

Tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali, Jimin memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan space lebih pada bibir Jungkook. Bibir Jungkook sedikit terbuka, disaat itu lah Jimin mendorong gula yang berada di bibirnya masuk kedalam bibir Jungkook. Tangan Jimin menarik lebih dalan tengkuk nya hingga cairan gula yang sudah bercampur dengan air liurnya itu benar benar masuk.

Rasanya, manis dan hangat.

Jungkook terdiam, Otaknya seperti disedot pipa elien sehingga tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi saat Jimin melepas 'ciuman mereka' matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kosong kearah Jimin, Jimin terkekeh.

"Bagaimana apa sudah lumayan?"

"Hah?" Tanya Jungkook yang masih kosong.

"Bodoh.."

* * *

 ** _Tbc~~~_**

 ** _Oke ini sumpah gagal ;AAAAAAAAAAAA; maksa ih tapi gapapa yang penting mereka kissu/?_**

 ** _Sebenernya ide diotak banyak tapi setengah-setengah. Masih mikir nanti nasip emak bapaknya gimana, udah honey moon juga /g. Jadi kalo punya saran saya sangat senang hati menampung❤❤ review aja._**

 ** _Terus yang yang kemarin udah review makasih banyak yah. Bikin nulis jadi semangat❤❤ maaf tapi ff nya makin absurd he he he_**

 ** _Note : dilarang menghina, menjelek-jelekkan Salah satu cast disini. Saya cuma masukin mereka untuk nambahin konflik+memperpanjang durasi, terimasih._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jungkook gwencha-" taehyung terdiam di depan pintu. "Mianhamninda~" lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi kembali. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat sampai-sampai Hoseok menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Taehyung? Apa kau sakit?"

"Eh ani-ani." Menggeleng pelan, sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya yang benar saja terlihat merah sampai ke telinga. "Jungkook dan jimin kenapa lama seka-"

"HOSEOK" potong Taehyung cepat sambil melindungi pintu kamar mandi dengan tubuhnya, ia menggeleng cepat membuat hoseok menaikkan alis karna heran. "Taehyung? Aku harus memberikan obat ini untuk Jungkook-"

"Ani hyung, jangan ganggu mereka" Taehyung melotot sambil terus menggeleng dengan wajahnya yang merah. Hoseok semakin bingung, di tambah ia tidak mendapatkan clue sama sekali kenapa kekasihnya menjadi aneh seperti ini.

"Mereka? Apa mereka? Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi engsel pintu yang terbuka. Taehyung dan Hoseok sama-sama menoleh. Huuh Taehyung terlalu dekat dengan pintu hingga mendorong pintunya sampai terbuka.

Pabbo Taehyung

"Kalian! Aku sedang-eung? Apa yang terjadi?" Seungyeon datang sambil membawa es batu, ia terdiam melihat kearah kamar mandi yang terbuka, dimana Jungkook sedang duduk bersandar di samping wastafel sedang didepannya ada Jimin yang berjongkok. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, dan melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang seolah tanpa nyawa itu membuat Seungyeon sedikit... bingung

"Eoh bibir kalian?" Tunjuk Seungyeon, ia menunjuk bibir nya sebagai reflek setelah melihat bibir Jimin dan Jungkook sama sama di penuhi pasir manis tersebut.

"SEUNGYEON! Seungyooonnieee ayo kita pulang" ajak Taehyung, membalikkan badan wanita itu cepat seraya mendorongnya menjauh. Hoseok yang masih terdiam disana kemudian terkekeh. "Aiguuuu benar-benar kesempatan yang bagus. Hahaha astaga maaf kami mengganggu." Ucapnya menyesal lalu segera pergi.

Jimin yang merasakan panas dipipinya, menepuk jidatnya berulang kali. "Bodoh-bodoh" gumamnya, ia mengacak rambut nya asal lalu menoleh kearah Jungkook.

"Ciuman pertama ku..." gumam Jungkook masih melamun. "Ciuman pertamaku di ambil..."

"Ya Jungkook!"

"Ottoke... bagaimana ini..."

"Jungkook, sadar!"

"Bagaimana ini... Jimin?"

. . .

"Ne umma,"

"..."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"..."

"Iya-iya aku tidak akan nakal."

"..."

"Umma, aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan rumah hanya karna bertengkar dengannya!"

"..."

"Hehe, iya umma hati-hati disana."

Jungkook menepuk sambungan telpon, ia menghela nafasnya. Umma menelpon dan mengatakan jika urusannya disana masih banyak, padahal ayah Jimin sudah pulang ke korea, tapi paman satu itu juga terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai harus menginap di kantor beberapa hari ini.

"Dari umma?" Tanya Jimin, Jungkook kaget, badannya ia balik sehingga membelakangi Jimin. "Hu-uh ya?"

"Anak ini..." desis Jimin, setelah kejadian itu sifat Jungkook menjadi aneh. Jimin akui itu salahnya, dia bodoh. Tapi bukankah tingkah Jungkook yang begini agak sedikit berlebihan? Jauh lebih menyenangkan jika Jungkook menjadi bawel seperti biasanya. "Mau- kesekolah bersama?" Ajak Jimin ragu, tidak yakin Jungkook akan menerima. Dan dugaannya benar ketika mendapat gelengan sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidak usah, aku-aku masih harus membereskan kamar, duluan saja." Ujar Jungkook berlalu dengan cepat menuju kamarnya, Jimin menghela nafas lagi lalu mengangguk tanpa suara.

. . .

"Jimin!" Jimin menoleh keasal suara, dilihatnya seorang namja dengan surai kecoklatan itu melambaikan tangannya, namja itu berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Pagi hyung" sapanya, namja tersebut tanpa perhitungan langsung memiting kepala Jimin dengan lengan dan tangannya, sedangkan tangan satunya mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Jimin dengan gemas.

"Aku sudah dengar berita yang mengejutkan. Aiguu Jimin sudah berani rupanya, rasakan ini uh."

"Ah ah Namjoon hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Jimin sedikit takut. Ingat predikat namja ini huh? Tangan perusak, bisa bisa badan Jimin remuk dibuatnya dan dia akan berdalih 'tidak sengaja' seperti biasanya.

Namjoon melepaskan rangkulannya "Berita apa? Maksudnya?" Tanya Jimin kurang paham apa yang dimaksud Namjoon, namja itu terkekeh.

"Insiden gula"

"Taehyung atau Hoseok yang memberitahumu?"

"Keduanya!" Namjoon tersenyum, ekspresi keduanya berbeda sekali 360 derajat

"Bocah berdua itu..."

"Tenang saja, mereka hanya bercerita pada kami."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, "itu sama saja dengan memberitahu seluruh sekolah!" Jawab Jimin agak sedikit marah. Wajahnya merah padam, Namjoon terkekeh lagi.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti sepasang suami istri ya"

"Mwo?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "ya sering bertengkar, adu mulut, tapi diam diam perhatian satu sama lain."

"Tapi kami tidak-" Jimin terdiam, benarkah seperti itu? Selama ini Jimin tidak sadar bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Teman-teman sekolah mereka memang sering meledek karna mereka sering bertengkar, tapi Jimin tidak perduli. Bahkan ketika mereka di juluki pasangan suami istri pun, Jungkook memang protes tapi tidak untuk Jimin. Baginya, itu hanya buang-buang waktu sedangkan teman-teman akan semakin senang meledek mereka.

"Hah entahlah hyung aku juga bingung, toh kami sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi kakak adik."

"yah, sebelum terlambat mengapa tidak cari tahu saja?" Ujar namjoon membuat Jimin bingung.

"maksudnya?"

Namjoon merogoh isi kantung celana sekolahnya, lantas memberikan dua buah tiket untuk Jimin. "Aku beberapa hari ini bekerja di Lotte World, bosku memberikan beberapa tiket secara cuma-cuma. Ambilah, ajak Jungkook juga. Dia pasti senang."

Jimin terdiam memandangi dua buah kertas persegi panjang tersebut, Namjoon sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jimin. "Yah hyung, kau belum jawab! Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Teriak Jimin sambil berlari mengejar Namjoon.

. . .

Jungkook datang dengan wajah lesu, entahlah berbagai pikiran berputar di kepalanya. Ia bingung sendiri. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Jam pertama 15 menit lagi, Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya menghadap sebelah kanan. Dimana matanya bisa langsung terfokus kearah gerombolan teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda, ada Jimin yang duduk di meja Hoseok, Taehyung didepannya sedang duduk di bangku namjoon asik bercanda dengan Hoseok. Ada yoongi, namjoon serta Jin juga disana.

Jungkook enggan bergabung, ada Jimin. Dan tidak mau berbohong jika ia masih malu bertemu namja itu, setelah kejadian gula tempo hari. Ugh Jimin bodoh gumamnya, itu ciuman pertamanya, masih untung Jungkook tidak mengamuk karna fase berharganya di rebut oleh Jimin, si pria mesum.

"Jungkook, bibirmu sudah baikan?" Jungkook mendelik, ia lupa Seungyeon juga berada disebelahnya. Jungkook mengangguk namun tetap enggan melepas kepalanya dari meja. "Sifatmu aneh, membuat ku khawatir." Ujar Seungyeon kemudian, Jungkook menaikkan alisnya lantas menegakkan duduknya mengamati Yeoja itu dengan seksama. "Noona tidak perlu khawatir"

"Aniya, bukan itu Jungkook." Seungyeon menggeleng membuat Jungkook semakin mengerucutkan alisnya, "ini tentang kau dan Jimin."

Huh, Jungkook kaget. Apa maksudnya ini? Seungyeon cemburu padanya? Oh sejenak Jungkook berpikir jika rumor tentang perasaan Perempuan yang sangat sensitif itu benar benar nyata. "Noona aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya kan?" Wajah seungyeon berubah, begitupula dengan Jungkook, tapi Jungkook buru buru mengubah ekspresinya dengan meloloskan satu kekehan dari mulutnya, "noona apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja.. aku tidak-?"

Seungyeon menghela nafas. "Hah syukurlah, dari kemarin aku terus memikirkan kejadian semalam. Mungkin presepsiku terlalu berlebihan. Iyakan Jungkook?"

"Ne, kurasa juga begitu..."

 _Tapi aku tidak yakin_

. . .

"Huh apa ini?" Gumam Jungkook saat tiba-tiba satu tiket salah satu wahana liburan yang besar di Seoul itu hinggap di mejanya, apa jatuh dari langit? Jungkook menengadah keatas plafon sekolahnya, tidak ada apapun sampai ia mendengar satu kekehan yang keluar dari -siapa-lagi-kalau-bukan-dia

"Pabbo.."

Jungkook mendesis, "apa-apaan ini? Kalau mau pamer jangan padaku, aku lelah mau pulang." Jungkook bergegas bangkit tapi Jimin buru-buru menahannya

Ugh terlalu dekat

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Jimin, "aku tidak pamer, ini dari Namjoon."

"Eo? Jinja?"

Jungkook langsung mengambil tiket itu lantas mengamatinya, "lagi pula kau beberapa hari ini terlihat murung. Jadi-"

"Tapi kalau datang sendiri tidak seru." Gumam Jungkook, jimin merogoh satu tiket lagi, "temani aku? Mau tidak?" Ujar Jimin, ia tersenyum seperti biasa. Penerbit bulan sabit.

Jimin tidak bermaksud untuk mengajak kencan kan ... pabbo Jungkook apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi." Jungkook berdehem, menyadari jika hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa dikelas membuat dadanya semakin membuncah. "Kajja pulang, aku merindukan omelanmu. Kelinci"

"YAA"

"Kookie kelinci hahaha yah badanmu kenapa semakin tinggi saja?"

"Berisik, kau saja yang berhenti tumbuh!"

"Kauu nanti juga aku akan bertambah tinggi!"

"Pake heels ibuku sana!"

"Kurang ajar!"

. . .

Wahhh tidak menyangka lotte world akan seramai ini.

Hari yang di tunggu tiba, ini hari libur tentu saja seluruh wahana liburan akan ramai. Beberapa orang juga nampak antusias, lihatlah orang-orang mengantri hingga bermeter meter panjangnya.

"Yah kalian datang!" Sapa Namjoon kepada dua temannya yang masih terpaku. Jungkook bahkan sudah melompat-lompat kecil karna tidak sabar. "Hyung, kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Jungkook menyadari pakaian Namjoon sama seperti petugas lain yang asik berlalu lalang.

"Iya, Jimin tidak cerita?" Jungkook menoleh pada Jimin, lelaki itu menggeleng. "Ku kira itu tidak penting?"

"Yaa! Kembalikan tiketnya?!"

"ja jangan hyuuung"

Mereka semua tertawa setelah itu.

"Nikmatilah acara liburan kalian, aku pergi dulu." Pamit namjoon, ia memang harus kembali ketempatnya sekarang.

"Ne, makasih hyung."teriak Jungkook. "Yah, jimin ayo naik budje jamping." Ajak Jungkook dengan pengucapan seadanya.

Jimin menelan liurnya, jika dilihat lihat wahana untuk anak seperti mereka semuanya berhubungan dengan ketinggian-sesuatu yang ia takuti sejak dulu, "a ani kalau mau kau sendiri saja."

"Kalau begitu rumah hantu? Disana sepertinya ada?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau"

"Jimiiiiinnn!"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak seru! Sejak tadi hanya ia yang bermain sedangkan jimin hanya duduk menunggunya.

"Pokoknya yang ini kau harus ikut!" Jungkook menarik Jimin kearah wahana Roller coaster, Jimin membulatkan matanya, ia berjalan berat membuat Jungkook menariknya penuh tenaga.

"Jimiiin ayolah, temani aku!"

"Andwae aku tidak bisa."

"Dasar payah! Penakut!"

"Aku tidak!"

"oh ya? Bilang saja jika kau takut ketinggian!"

"Ti..tidak!"

"Aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang ketakutan eoh."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Ayo cepat antri!"

Jungkook menarik senyum, tricknya berhasil. Jika tidak di hasut Jimin tidak akan mau.

Mereka sudah duduk manis di area tersebut. Jungkook duduk tenang sambil sesekali bergumam, menikmati posisinya sebelum si roller coaster akan naik. Berbeda sekali dengan Jimin yang duduk gelisah, tangannya bergetar, matanya terpejam erat sambil berdoa dalam hati

Dan

"huaaaaaaaaaa"

Kereta berderik itu berputar, naik kemudian turun dengan cepat, berputar lagi.. berbalik, turun dan naik lagi. Membuat kepala Jimin pusing bukan kepalang, perutnya terasa berputar-putar, isinya ingin segera keluar. Jungkook disampingnya tertawa bahagia, seperti naik diatas ayunan bayi 3 tahun.

Ingin lagi ingin naik lagi.

"Jimin! Ayo kita antri lagi!" Ajak jungkook sambil menarik-narik lengan Jimin, Jimin menggeleng lemah berjalan sempoyongan menuju kursi terdekat. "Jimiin!"

"Tidak jung-hoek" Jimin muntah, beruntung ada bak sampah di dekatnya sehingga Jimin tidak mengotori lantai. Jungkook mendekatinya, memusut-musut leher namja itu yang terus muntah

"Huuh payah"

"Sialan kau - uhuk"

Wajah jimin pucat, matanya masih kabur. Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya menoleh kearahnya agak sedikit khawatir. "Aku ketempat namjoon hyung ya? Mengambil minuman dan minyak angin."

Jimin menggeleng, tangannya menarik Jungkook yang ingin beranjak. "Disini saja, mataku masih rabun tidak bisa melihat." Jimin menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Jungkook.

"Sedikit istirahat juga akan baikan"

.

.

.

.

Alohaaa tbc dulu~ authornya cape.

Guys guys minta doanya ya, saya lagi galau berat ini;-; moga ga kenapa-kenapa. Doain aja ya sayanya ;-;

Terus terus mau curhat/? Masa bts mau ngeluarin yg summer summer itu lagi. Kan jadi pundung jadinya-_- ga ada uang juga dasar bighit .

okeehh segini dulu Jikooknya, makasih udah review sebelumnya ❤ (masih ngakak kalian pada seneng jimin jadi seme muahahahaha)

Bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sedikit istirahat juga akan baikan"

.

.

 ** _Faktanya adalah_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Ummaa! Jimin sakit apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

 _"Kemana appa eum?"_

"Uh-uh maksudnya paman Park? Dia baru saja berangkat ke Busan!"

" _Aish_ " ummanya terdengar menghela nafas di ujung sana. _"Umma tidak bisa pulang sampai rabu sayang."_

"Ummaaa.. tapi jimin badannya seperti kompor!" Jungkook menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya, mengingat paginya diusik dengan suara berisik dari kamar jimin dan menemukan namja itu sedang meringkuk, menggigil dibalik selimutnya. Wajah Jimin merah seperti tomat.

 _"Sayang, periksa suhunya dengan termometer, sementara Jungkook bisa ambil obat penurun panas di laci kamar umma. Lalu kompres badannya dengan air dingin."_

"Heum itu saja?"

 _"Sayang, umma sedang buru-buru. Umma bisa percayakan Jimin padamu kan?"_

"Tapi umma-"

 _"Umma menyayangimu"_

"Ne"

Pip

Jungkook menghela nafas, lagi-lagi umma nya terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai lupa dengan tugas rumah tangga. Menghela nafas lagi, memilih menurut apa kata ummanya, jadi ia mengambil semua barang, termometer dan obat, tak lupa kompres dan handuk basah.

"Kau sangat mengenaskan Park Jimin" desis Jungkook, ada rasa kasihan di benaknya. Jimin nampak seperti orang sekarat, nafasnya memburu ketara sekali terdengar indra pendengarannya, suasana menjadi hening ketika mata Jimin yang sejak tadi terpejam itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, ia menoleh pada Jungkook.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara Seraknya.

"Mengenaskan?" Jawab Jungkook polos.

Jimin dengan tangan lemahnya memukul lengan Jungkook, tapi percuma karna pukulan itu tidak ada tenaganya sama sekali, bahkan tangan Jimin sudah terkulai lemah disamping tubuhnya, Jungkook buru-buru memasukkan tangan itu kembali ke selimut Jimin.

"Istirahatlah" Jungkook berdehem, ia memainkan Termometer di tangannya. "Coba AAAAA" titah Jungkook, Jimin tanpa protes membuka mulutnya lalu mengulum termometer yang di berikan Jungkook sampai benda itu berbunyi.

"Waw 38 derajat! Pantas saja seperti kompor!"

"Lain kali kalau phobia dengan ketinggian bilang saja, kalau seperti ini kan siapa yang susah?"

"Siapa yang merengek minta ditemani?"

"Aku, tapi kan aku tidak tau! Lagi pula kau sendiri yang mengajak ku kesana!"

Jimin menggeleng, lalu tangannya beralih untuk mengusap-ngusap jidatnya sendiri. Rasanya sangat pusing, dan panas. Di tambah dengan omelan Jungkook membuat dunianya semakin berputar-putar tidak karuan.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Jungkook, suaranya melemah "apa kau pusing? Ada yang sakit? Ayo minum obat."

Setelah berhasil membujuk Jimin meminum obat, dan memberikan kompres padanya. Jungkook bermaksud untuk menyiapkan dirinya kesekolah, hari ini Mr. Jung mulai mengajar dan ia tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah lagi, terlebih insiden sepatu berdarah itu adalah peringatan terakhir. Bisa-bisa Jungkook di scors jika ia bolos hari ini.

"ASTAGA BAGAIMANA INIIII" teriak Jungkook membuat Jimin yang tadi sudah mulai terlelap kembali membuka matanya. "Sudah jam 8! Aku terlambat!"

. . .

"..."

"Tidak ada orang dirumah jadi terpaksa aku tidak masuk hari ini"

"..."

"Iya, maaf ya Taehyung merepotkanmu"

 _"Nanti jika kami ada waktu akan menjenguknya. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan takut untuk menelpon ya, Jungkook?"_

"Iya"

Jungkook tertawa bahagia sambil memakan roti isi dengan lahap, di pikir-pikir Jimin sakit membawa berkah baginya. Ia bisa mendapat alasan untuk tidak masuk sekolah, dan Mr. Jung pasti akan mengerti karna Jimin adalah salah satu anak kesayangannya.

Jimin anak yang pintar, walau bagi Jungkook, Jimin tetap saja orang terbodoh yang pernah ia temui. Jimin pernah terjun ke sungai hanya karna kotak bekal Jungkook terjatuh ketika masih SD, atau memasukkan pasir ketas Jungkook ketika mereka berkelahi, bahkan membela Jungkook ketika ia sedang di ganggu teman-temannya membuat Jimin masuk rumah sakit karna lengannya patah.

Di pikir-pikir mereka sangat dekat, bahkan jimin rela berkorban untuk dirinya yang hanya bisa menangis ketakutan.

SLAP - Jungkook sadar akan lamunannya, menggelikan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengingat masa lalu nya dengan Jimin? Ini bukan drama yang berputar kebelakang-maju kedepan dan berakhir dengan ciuman, sama sekali bukan Jungkook. Kau harus tau posisi mu sekarang, kau harus menentang posisi Jimin, bagaimanapun!

Jungkook memandangi rotinya, lalu menoleh kekamar Jimin yang tertutup rapat. Jimin belum makan sama sekali, dan sangat tidak mungkin orang sakit memakan roti isi. Jungkook bangkit dari meja makan mendekati dapur, memilah isi Kulkas, berpikir apa yang harus ia masak untuk Jimin. Ia tidak mendapatkan ide apapun.

"Apa masak udon saja ya?" Gumamnya ketika melihat sebungkus mie udon yang belum di olah didalam kulkas. Ia jadi teringat wajah Jimin yang sangat bahagia ketika memakan udon buatan Seungyeon waktu itu... "argh wanita itu! Ku harap ia tidak pernah kemari lagi!" Kesal Jungkook sambil mengacak-ngacak talenan dengan pisau dapur.

 _Mengerikan_

"Huuh Jungkook kau mau membunuhku?" Jimin bersandar di kepala ranjang, panasnya sudah mulai turun dan sudah tidak terlalu pusing lagi. Di hadapannya sudah tersedia eung-rebusan mie-wortel-bawang-dan kuah kecap- yang terhidang manis lengkap dengan senyuman riang dari wajah Jungkook yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya.

"Aku memasaknya khusus untukmu karna appa mu bisa mencincangku jika kau mati kelaparan!"

Jimin sempat ragu, tapi ketika ia melihat jari-jari Jungkook yang terpasang selotip disana sini membuat nya tidak enak menolak, Jungkook tidak bisa memasak atau bahkan mencincang daun bawang sekalipun. Setidaknya ia harus menghargai kerja keras Jungkook yang berusaha untuk mengurusnya.

Jimin menyuap kuah nya beberapa sendok, dan menyeruput mienya. Ia tersenyum kearah Jungkook yang hanya mengangguk dengan bangga.

Tapi ada rasa membuncah dalam perutnya, rasanya seperti naik roller coaster lima kali putaran, ini mengerikan! Apa jungkook menabur racun dimakanannya? Jimin segera menyerahkan nampan makanannya ke Jungkook lantas segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan terhuyung-huyung kekamar mandi, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Jungkook kaget lalu segera menyusul Jimin. Namja itu sudah duduk sambil bersender tanpa tenaga, Jungkook ingin menangis melihatnya. "Jimin, gwenchana?" Jungkook menggaruk rambutnya gusar ketika Jimin tidak merespon. Jadi, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menggendong Jimin di punggungnya sebelum sakit Jimin tambah parah.

"Jangan-masak-apapun-lagi" bisik Jimin lemah tepat di telinga Jungkook, Jungkook langsung cemberut lalu membanting Jimin ketempat tidur.

 _Sejenak ia lupa Jimin sedang sakit._

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha semampuku" lirih Jungkook merajuk. Jimin meringis kesakitan karna ulahnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya remuk sampai ketulang. Jungkook memandanginya walau dengan wajah yang masih cemberut, ia membenarkan selimut Jimin dengan kasar.

"Jika saja kau-"

Ting nong ting nong

Jungkook menoleh keasal suara, mungkin saja itu Taehyung pikirnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, tapi tumben sekali Cheongdam memulangkan anak muridnya pada siang hari?

"Jungkook"

"noona kenapa kau-"

"Jungkook ku dengar dari Taehyung Jimin sakit, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya sampai-sampai aku tidak fokus belajar." Jungkook mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tuhan kau tidak mendengarku? Mengapa makhluk ini malah datang kerumahku ya tuhan?

"Ji-jimin sudah baikkan noona"

"Oh ya? Dimana dia sekarang?" Seungyeon menoleh kesana kemari, ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar jimin. Jungkook kelimpungan. Wanita ini benar-benar menyeramkan, bagaimana dia tahu letak kamar Jimin padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menanyakan tempat privasi itu pada mereka. "Nuna jimin sedang-"

"-Tidur"

. . .

"Sepertinya Seungyeon sangat menyukaimu" sindir Jungkook, membuat Jimin menoleh padanya lalu terkekeh. "Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonaku?" Balas Jimin, Jungkook yang kesal lalu melempar handuk kompres jimin kewajahnya. "Aish sifatmu yang terlalu pede itu membuatku kesal."

Wanita itu sedang bergulat dengan dapur, entahlah mungkin memasak racun kedua untuk Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin sedang bersender di kasur nya sedang membaca buku, terakhir suhunya sudah berkurang jauh membuat Jungkook lega.

Mengenai Jungkook, ia sedang duduk di samping kasur Jimin. Bersungut sungut ria sambil memainkan apapun yang berada di dekat tangannya, melihat itu hanya membuat Jimin tersenyum, Jungkook sangat manis pikirnya.

"Kau sendiri apa menyukai Seungyeon?" Jimin menurunkan bukunya, menatap wajah sahabat masa kecilnya itu dengan heran. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau cemburu?"

"Aniiii mana mungkin aku cemburu?"

"Kau tidak sedang menyukai dia kan?"

Oh jadi Jimin pikir Jungkook menyukai Seungyeon? Pabbo Jimin, Jungkook kan menyukai-

Maksudnya tidak menyukai siapapun.

Tak berapa lama, Seungyeon datang dengan semangkuk bubur yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Oke, Jungkook akui memang masakannya tidak seenak masakan Seungyeon noona tapi...

Bisakah Jimin tidak tersenyum selebar itu? Ini membuat Jungkook sangat kesal! Ia ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini, tapi ia tidak sudi. Ia harus tetap disini untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Mau aku suapi?"

"Tidak-aku bisa sendiri" ujar Jimin tidak enak, ia beberapa kali menoleh pada dua orang yang sedang mengamatinya, sangat sangat tidak nyaman.

Jimin menghentikan suapannya, "ugh aku mengantuk ingin istirahat, nuna sebaiknya pulang saja ya?" Ujar Jimin sambil meletakkan mangkuknya yang masih sisa setengah di meja samping kasurnya, Seungyeon tertawa hambar. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Jimin, cepat sembuh"

Setelah Seungyeon keluar, Jungkook bangkit bermaksud untuk menutup pintu, namun tiba-tiba Jimin menahan tangannya. Mata sayu Jimin menatap lurus kearah mata Jungkook yang menatapnya bingung. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin. Jungkook menelan ludahnya, "keluar?"

"Temani aku, disini saja."

"Ta-tapi kan kau ingin istirahat?"

"Jungkook, aku masih lapar. Suapi aku eum?"

"Eung- dasar manja! Baiklah-baiklah karna aku sedang baik jadi-"

"Cerewet!"

"YAA!"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

MENANGISSSSS ff nya ini makin acak kadut kayak muka ahdhika kangen T;;;;;T

Review yaa sayangku _:(´□`」 ∠):_ (maaf klo terlalu pendek-lagi)


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin mungkin tidak pernah tidur senyenyak ini sebelumnya, walau paginya di ganggu oleh sinar matahari yang keluar dari bilik dinding ia tetap menyambutnya dengan senyuman sampai satu benda asing jatuh dari kepalanya. Handuk basah yang sudah kering, ia tersenyum lagi. Jimin ingat Jungkook mengurusnya sampai larut, sampai tengah malam ketika nyawanya antara tidur dan bangun ia masih bisa melihat Jungkook dengan kantuknya mengganti handuk di kepala Jimin dengan yang baru.

Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika ia sadar Jungkook tertidur telungkup di sampingnya, wajahnya yang sempurna itu bersemu merah karna ia tidak memakai selimut untuk menutup diri. Sedikit kasihan, tapi ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jimin memiringkan tubuhnya, mengamati kontur wajah sahabat kecilnya itu dengan seksama, tangannya tertarik untuk menyusuri hidung besar Jungkook yang sangat menggemaskan, mengelusnya diujung beberapa kali sampai Jungkook merasa terusik tapi tetap tidak kunjung terbangun.

Jimin ingat ketika masih kecil jungkook tertidur dirumahnya, ia tidak bangun sampai Jimin hampir menangis berpikir anak itu telah mati. Jungkook tertidur seperti batu, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan jika ada kebakaran di rumahnya, Jungkook adalah orang yang lebih dulu ia lempar keluar jendela pikir Jimin.

.

.

Jungkook sedikit menengadah hingga tubuhnya sedikit terputar. Jimin tidak bosan-bosannya tersenyum sambil memainkan wajah Jungkook dengan tangannya. Dari dahi ditelusuri lewat hidung sampai ke bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan sedikit gumaman khas orang tidur. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Jimin hingga ia mendekati wajah Jungkook dengan wajahnya sendiri, seperti otaknya tidak terkoneksi secara baik dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Jimin tahu ini salah, tapi ia tidak mampu menahan ketika merasakan rasa manis itu kembali hinggap di bibirnya, menyesap daging kenyal itu lembut membuat candu adiktif yang memabukkan.

Akuilah, dia benar-benar sudah gila.

Jungkook mungkin sedikit terusik, tapi ia juga merasa nyaman dengan sesuatu di atas bibirnya. Dengan samar matanya terbuka, masih berpikir jika ini adalah mimpi yang aneh semasa hidupnya.

Dia belum pernah merasa senyaman ini, hal itu membuatnya ingin kembali tidur semakin dalam.

tapi

"kk-au?"

Mungkin otaknya yang lain berpikir lain, bahwa ini tidak benar. seharusnya tidak ada benda yang lembut itu di bibirnya, seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi. seharusnya Jimin tidak menciumnya LAGI!

"JUNGKOOK KAU -?!"

"KURANG AJAR JIMIN APA YANG- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAANN?!" Jungkook tersentak, begitu juga Jimin yang langsung bangun lantas terhuyung karna kondisi nya yang belum normal. sedangkan Jungkook nampak seperti orang linglung yang terus mengusap bibirnya yang merona.

"maaf" Jimin membuang muka, rasanya seperti demamnya kembali naik bahkan sampai keubun-ubun. "maaf Jungkook tapi aku tidak bermaksud-maksudku..."

BLAM

kalimat Jimin terhenti, Jungkook tidak bicara apapun dan langsung pergi dengan membanting pintu. mungkin kali ini Jungkook benar benar marah, pikir Jimin sambil bergelung di selimutnya.

.

.

Jungkook's POV

Sesuatu yang kutakutkan benar benar terjadi

"hah" Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas, menjatuhkan kepalaku keatas meja yang tidak bersalah. Kemudian berpikir...

Banyak hal yang memalukan terjadi akhir-akhir ini, tidak seperti kebiasaanku. Ini tidak menyenangkan, rasanya-pipi memerah dan dada yang berguncang hebat itu sangat menakutkan, apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa seseorang telah menaruh racun keminumanku? Peringatkan aku untuk tidak gegabah memakan makanan orang asing !

"Jungkook kau tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini Seungyeon mengusap pundak ku pelan, aku menggeleng, enggan untuk bergerak sekedar melihat wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan ingin sekali ku cakar. "Apa kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng lagi

"Jungkook sejak pagi tadi kau seperti ini"

"Aku tidak apa-apa noona" jawabku seadanya, faktanya adalah aku tidak baik-baik saja, tidak baik-baik saja dengan perasaanku yang seperti ini. Tidak baik-baik saja dengan wajahnya yang terus berkeliaran diotakku, tidak baik-baik saja dengan suaranya yang seperti berbisik di lubang pendengaranku!

Haruskah aku memanggil cenayang untuk kasus seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin menjadi gila!

"Jungkook?" Aku terlonjak kaget, sejak kapan Jimin ada disini? Ia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangaku dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Tidak-tidak aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Jungkook! Yah dengarkan aku!" Panggilnya terus mengejar sampai tangannya menghambat langkahku di ujung tangga, nafasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan, aku mengerti. Anggap saja semuanya tidak pernah terjadi"  
Ujarku cepat tanpa melihat ekspresi aneh dari Jimin, merasa aneh ketika Jimin hanya diam lalu membuka satu mata ku. sekelebat bayangan kembali muncul antara nyata dan tidak nyata. wajah ku rasanya memanas

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Hah?" Bodoh kau Jeon Jungkook... ini hanya perasaanmu saja, Jimin-tidak-tau-apapun- karna hanya kau yang mengalaminya. Bodoh sangat bodoh.

"Ti-tidak, aku-aku pagi tadi aku- menjatuhkansendokmukelantailalumenaruhnyakembalikepiringmu!"

"oh" Jimin nampak berpikir bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya tapi ia buru buru mengubah ekspresinya menjadi jengkel " Oh ya! pantas saja makan pagiku terasa tidak enak seperti biasanya! ternyata kau penyebabnya!"

Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya ./. badannya yang pendek itu membuat nya menengadah kearahku. aku menelan liur kembali teringat mimpi buruk yang kualami pagi tadi. sangat sangat buruk

Sebenarnya...

Pagi tadi ia bermimpi Jimin mencium bibirnya lagi. Mimpi yang sangat erotis, disana Jimin terlihat sangat sexy dengan wajah demamnya yang masih terpampang jelas.

Apa ini berpengaruh dengan Jimin yang 'tidak sengaja' menciumnya tempo hari? Alasan Jimin yang bilang jika ia sedang demam dia sering mengigau dan menganggap Jungkook sebagai Guling lantas menciumnya dengan buas itu nampak bisa dimaklumi oleh Jungkook, ingat! Jungkook tidak bisa memarahi orang yang sedang sakit. tapi ia tidak mengira hal itu akan berpengaruh dengan kewarasannya. BERMIMPI HAL HAL IDIOT SEPERTI ITU HAMPIR SETIAP HARI. KAU MEMBUAT ORANG MENJADI GILA PARK JIMIN!

"GRAAAAHHH"

"Jungkook?" Snap, Aku baru sadar jika masih bersama nya. ia menungguku merespon tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya.

"kejadian semalam membuat kita semakin canggung ya?" ia terkekeh, lagi lagi menggaruk kepalanya hingga rambutnya yang sudah hampir panjang itu semakin kere- maksudku kerewel kerewel(?)

"sudah ku bilang lupakan saja eoh?"

"Bagaimana Jika aku tidak bisa?" Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah ia bilang ia tidak sengaja melakukannya karna menganggapku sebagai Guling? GULING YANG DIA NODAI T_T ?

"tapi kau bilang saat itu-"

"bagaimana jika aku bilang aku berbohong?"

ku tarik nafas dalam dalam, aku tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. bertengkar padanya jauh lebih baik daripada melihatnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu, ekspresi yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan, ekspresi yang hanya ia pasang kepadaku.

"Jam-jam istirahat hampir selesai Jimin, kita sebaiknya kekelas sekarang!"

aku berjalan cepat mendahuluinya, ia tertawa di belakang. sesekali menoleh melihatnya berlari mendekatiku, merangkulku, membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

"hahaha kau terlihat sangat lucu, aku hanya bercanda Jeon Jungkook"

bercanda?

hanya bercanda katanya?

harusnya aku tahu dari awal dan tidak usah terlihat sangat bodoh seperti ini.

"sangat lucu kan?" tanyaku lagi tidak bisa berbohong jika suaraku sedikit bergetar, ia terlihat kaget dengan responku.

"dasar brengsek" bisikku lantas meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

.

.

Sehari dua hari tiga hari mereka tidak bertegur sapa, Teman teman yang sedikit peka berpikir mereka bertengkar, Jungkook marah, sedangkan Jimin bingung harus berbuat apa.

pertama, ia tahu ini salahnya. hari itu ia memang ingin berucap jujur, tapi ia takut Jungkook akan berpikir yang tidak tidak padanya.

dan akhirnya ia berbohong lagi

dan respon Jungkook benar benar diluar nalarnya.

"yah kalian pengantin baru, apa kalian sedang bertengkar eoh?" Taehyung menyenggol lengan Jungkook. saat Jimin keluar kelas tadi ia sedikit melirik Jungkook dengan padangan yang tidak biasa membuat Taehyung penasaran.

"yah, jungkookieee tidak seru. kalian pasangan kesukaanku!"

Jungkook nampak geram ia menutup bukunya dengan kasar lantas menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan laser. "aku bukan pengantin, dan aku tidak sudi dipasangkan dengan dia!"

"taehyung sudah cukup! mereka adik kakak sekarang, sudahlah!" Seungyeon mengintrupsi, entah tau dari mana tapi bukannya menjadi tenang emosi Jungkook malah semakin memuncak.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian yang selalu ingin tahu urusan pribadiku!"

Jimin datang setelah itu. ia semakin bingung saat Jungkook berteriak padanya, mengatakan jika semua ini adalah salahnya.

"Semua ini salahmu!"

"aku tidak mengerti, bahkan aku baru datang?"

"baiklah, akan aku ucapkan disini semuanya! Aku lelah di sebut sebut sebagai istrimu! aku LAKI-LAKI! kau pikir nyaman di sebut seperti itu? Kenyataannya Jika Ayahmu menikahi Ummaku! lalu kenapa harus KITA yang di ledek seperti itu dimanapun?!"

"kau terlalu serius menanggapinya Jungkook-ah" Jimin berusaha menenangkan. "maaf ini semua memang salahku. sudahlah~"

"Dan kau tau Park Jimin? - mengapa aku begitu membencimu? Alasannya karna ayahmu! Aku tidak ingin umma ku menderita seperti ummamu! Aku-"

"Apa maksudmu dengan ummaku yang menderita?" Jungkook menelan ludahnya saat sadar wajah Jimin yang berubah, suasana kelas tiba-tiba menjadi sepi karna ini. Dan itu tidak nyaman, semua orang yang memandangi mereka membuat Jungkook kikuk mengendalikan otaknya sendiri.

"Ummamu- aku tahu semuanya, masalah semua nya, ayah mu itu sebenarnya-"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN JEON JUNGKOOK!" Teriak Jimin menggelegar. Jungkook tau dia marah, Jimin tidak pernah sekalipun berteriak seperti itu padanya. Sesalah apapun dia,

tapi ini berbeda,

Jimin pergi begitu saja setelah itu, ia tidak kembali kekelas. Tidak berada dimanapun walau Jungkook merasa malu untuk mencarinya dan meminta maaf. Semua teman mengatakan ia keterlaluan, mereka tahu Jimin sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Terlebih kau menyindir tentang ummanya, itu sangat buruk Jeon" Namjoon menyeruput minuman kaleng di tangannya sambil memandang lurus kedepan, jungkook menghela nafas lantas memandang kosong kearah Tas Jimin yang tertinggal "aku tahu, maafkan aku"

Pikiran Jungkook kembali menerawang, bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat Jungkook masih bisa melihat sosok Ny. Park yang sangat lembut. Ia memiliki mata yang sama seperti Jimin, ia terus tersenyum bahkan saat ia jatuh sakit saat itu. Bahkan saat ia terluka sekalipun.

sedikit mengutuk emosinya yang sangat buruk akhir akhir ini

ia merusak semuanya.

HEOOOL GAJEE MUMET SAMA FF INI TAPI YA GITU LEBIH MUMET LAGI MECAHIN TEORI MVNYA BANGTAN

BHAAAYYY

ga suka ff nya yaa?! sama saya juga ! sumpah ini jeleeekkk

bhaayy (pt 2)

a.n : sekarang fanfictionnet udah susah banget di akses. bisa post ini aja bisa bersyukur banget. makanya saya mau pindah ke wattpad, aksesnya lebih gampang karna ada apknya. menurut kalian gimana? komen di review ya 


	8. Chapter 8

SUBHANNALLAH AKHIRNYA PART 8 NYA KELARRR /sujud syukur/ lama ya? gapapa dong ya/? saya aja pernah nunggu ff langganan yang di apdet authornya hampir setahun fine fine ajah tuh/? *readersnya kabur* dan lagi kenapa ff ini ga abis abis ya tuhaaannn

ps: ngetiknya di hp, di edit seadanya. alur maju mundur jadi kalo bingung baca aja dua kali /?

warning : agak panjang, drama sinetron. bacanya sambil bawa kresek kali aja ada yg mimisan

ok

.

.

.

cue

"bibi!"

"oh Jungkook sudah pulang?"

"em!" Jungkook kecil mengangguk, ia masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sedikit menengadah untuk melihat apa yang sedang ibu Jimin lakukan, matanya membulat "Uwaahh Kue jahee!"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum kecil, ia memusut kepala Jungkook dengan lembut. "umma mu sedang pergi kah?" tanyanya, Jungkook mengangguk lagi. "Iya bibi"

"sebentar lagi juga akan pulang" wanita itu sedikit melirik kearah jam dinding. "Naik saja kekamar Jimin, Bibi nanti akan mengantarkan kue jahenya keatas. kajja kajja!"

Jungkook melompat kegirangan lalu langsung naik keatas menuju kamar Jimin. Seperti rumahnya, Jungkook sudah terbiasa masuk bahkan tanpa pamit. Karna ia sudah menganggap Ayah dan Ibu jimin sebagai Orangtuanya sendiri.

.

.

.

"huuh kemana anak itu sebenarnya?" Ujar Jin sembari memangku dagu. menatap intens kearah Jungkook yang sejak tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"ah, Jungkook tidak usah terlalu khawatir mungkin dia sakit perut lalu pulang kerumah lebih dulu. iya kan?" Hoseok menyenggol lengan Taehyung, alasan Taehyung yang bermaksud memecah suasana yang awkward ini tampak tidak berhasil. Jungkook menghela nafas.

Dirinya memandang jauh kearah kaca jendela kelas mereka, langit nampak sedikit mendung dan awannya bergerak cepat. suara anak-anak yang bersenda gurau masih bisa ia dengar. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya diam, menunggunya.

"sebaiknya aku pulang" Ujarnya sembari bangkit, tak lupa juga menyimpulkan tas Jimin di bahu nya yang kosong.

"kita harus cepat sebelum hujan turun."

.

.

.

Awan sepertinya sedang bermain dengan angin. Kadang mendung kadang sinar matahari muncul hingga langit tampak berwarna jingga.

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki pelan kesatu arah. sesekali sedikit merutuki kelakukannya yang terkadang benar-benar tak bisa di kontrol. Kejadian seperti ini memang bukan yang pertama kali, tapi apa ini yang terparah?

Ia tersenyum kecut ketika orang yang 'menghilang' sejak tadi tertangkap oleh matanya.

"kau baru pulang?" suara ummanya menyapa, mungkin begitu lambatnya ia berjalan ia jadi tidak merasa hari sudah sore, Jungkook mengangguk dengan layu, matanya sedikit melirik kearah Jimin yang diam dimeja makan. "apa kalian bertengkar lagi euh?" ujar Ummanya, meski masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam ia masih sempat menghampiri Jungkook untuk memusut kepalanya dan menyuruhnya untuk naik keatas membersihkan diri.

Jimin sedikit meliriknya, namun ketika mata mereka hampir bertukar pandang Jimin kembali membuang muka.

huuh, Dia benar benar marah.

"Setelah itu cepat turun dan makan malam!"

"ne umma"

tak berapa lama Jungkook turun, dilihatnya Jimin masih diam ditempatnya. Ummanya tersenyum ceria. memang tak seperti biasa mereka bisa makan bersama. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"kajja kajja!"

"aku sepertinya makan nanti saja" ujar Jimin tak terkira lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Bahkan Jungkook baru saja meletakkan pantatnya ke bangku makan, ia terpengarah. "wae?"

"Jimin duduklah, Umma sudah memasak masakan yang enak untukmu. kau sebenarnya belum makan kan?" ujar Umma Jungkook, senyum cerianya tadi sudah berganti menjadi senyum canggung. Melihat anak-anaknya itu bergantian lalu menghela nafas. "sedikit saja ne?"

"kau bukan ummaku" ujar Jimin halus,

tapi sangat dingin.

Semua orang disana terperangah tak terkecuali Umma Jimin yang benar-benar kaget. Seorang Jimin yang sangat menerimanya sekarang berubah 180 derajat. "Kalian belum menikah, tidak ada dasarnya untuk memanggil dengan sebutan itu. Benarkan Jungkook?"

"ji-jimin" Jungkook hampir menangis, ini semua karna dia. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud memulainya hingga menjadi seperti ini. bahkan membuat Ummanya menjadi terpuruk.

"Jimin jaga ucapanmu!" kali ini ayah Jimin yang sedari tadi diam bersuara, suaranya yang tegas tak mampu menghangatkan suasana.

"Tak usah berpura-pura, ini kan yang kau mau? IYA, aku menentangnya. aku tak suka mereka bersama, karna apa? kau bilang kau tak mau ummamu menderita seperti ummaku? IYA Umma ku memang menderita, ummaku meninggal karna-"

"AKU BILANG JAGA UCAPANMU PARK JIMIN!" Suara Mr. Park menggelegar, ia menggebrak meja cukup keras hingga makanan diatasnya sedikit berhamburan. Umma Jungkook bahkan sudah menangis dalam diam. sedangkan Jungkook hanya terpaku, menunduk kebawah. tidak ingin melihat tatapan tajam Jimin yang seolah menusuknya.

Rasanya semua beban Jimin yang ia tahan sejak lama, keluar begitu saja. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang terang-terangan mengungkapkan ekspresinya, tapi tidak dengan Jimin. Selama ini ia hanya berpura-pura. dan itu tidaklah mudah untuknya, dan ketika Jungkook mengusik sisi sensitifnya,

ia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"kenapa? apa appa takut sekarang? merasa bersalah? aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi lagi! Aku sudah besar dan mengerti!"

PLAK

"aku tak pernah mendidikmu untuk melawan orang tua!"

Suasana bertambah kacau, Ayah Jimin benar-benar kalap hingga menampar anaknya sendiri. Jimin berdiri mematung dengan pipi yang memerah. Jungkook yakin Jimin juga menahan tangis, karna ia tahu Ayah Jimin tak pernah bertindak sekasar ini pada anak-anaknya.

"memang takdir Umma mu pergi, dia sakit parah Jimin. tidak ada yang namanya menderita. Ini takdir yang terbaik." suara ayahnya melemah, sedikit menyesal.

"aniya" Jimin menggeleng "kau tidak selalu ada untuknya. Saat dia sakit, pernah Appa menemaninya? YANG KAU TAU HANYA BEKERJA BERSAMA DIA!" Tangis Jimin pecah, ia menunjuk Umma Jungkook dengan tangannya "bahkan sampai parahpun, saat aku menelpon mu berapa kali. Saat umma menangis mencari mu, KAU DIMANA? APA ITU YANG KAU SEBUT TAKDIR TERBAIK? DIA PERGI SELAMANYA LALU KAU BEBAS DENGAN UMMA JUNGKOOK? SAHABAT ISTRIMU SENDIRI?"

"itu tidak benarkan umma?" Jungkook perlahan mengerti dengan semua ini. Dari awal, mungkin saja semua masalah ini berawal dari ummanya. Ayahnya pergi, disusul oleh Umma Jimin.

ini tidak benarkan?

"umma" tidak menjawab, wanita cantik itu hanya terus menangis sambil memegang erat tangan Jungkook. ia menggeleng beberapa kali, seolah tak mampu bicara satu katapun.

"umma-kenapa kalian setega itu?"

.

.

.

"yah, Jungkook tunggu aku!"

"shirooo"

"Yak! aku bilang tunggu aku!" Hah hah hah menghela nafas, Jimin menarik nafas cukup dalam sambil menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya di pohon besar dekat taman. dasar Jungkook kelinci gumamnya, anak itu terus saja berlarian sampai Jimin kuwalahan mengejarnya, bahkan celana Jimin hampir melorot karna terlalu kencang berlari.

Jimin menoleh lagi untuk memastikan Jungkook masih berada dipengawasannya.

"kemana anak itu?" gumam Jimin bingung, ia menoleh kesana kemari, Taman bermain ini memang cukup besar, dan baru saja dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu. Pastinya banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan karna isinya banyak permainan yang -menurut Jimin mengerikan- tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Jungkook yang merengek minta ditemani ketempat ini.

"Jungkook yah!" panggilnya semakin panik. ia ingat pesan ummanya untuk menjaga Jungkook, karna ummanya bilang ia lah yang paling tua. Sebetulnya Umma Jimin ingin sekali menemani mereka, tapi tidak bisa karna suatu hal, sedangkan Umma Jungkook sibuk bekerja dan akan pulang larut malam.

"Jungkoooookkk! aish harus kemana lagi aku mencarinya!" Jimin ingin sekali ketempat pos yang berjaga disana, tapi mereka semua nampak begitu mengerikan hingga membuat ia merinding.

'bisa bisa mereka menghukumku karna melanggar perintah umma, lalu aku akan diculik hiiiii' pikir Jimin, ia menggedikkan bahu merinding dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Jimin cukup lama berputar-putar, kesana kesini tapi sama sekali tak melihat Jungkook, namun ketika ia melewati sebuah bianglala yang cukup besar ia tak sengaja mendengar suara Jungkook dan beberapa anak yang tertawa. tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari kebelakang bianglala dimana suaranya berasal, sedikit lega karna itu benar benar jungkook!

"heh, kau kan anak baru disini! berikan koinmu kita ingin bermain!"

"shiro! kalau mau beli saja sendiri! umma memberiku uang bukan untuk memberi kalian!"

"kau ingin main-main dengan kita? hah?" tanya seorang anak yang bertubuh gempal, ia dan teman-temannya memojokkan Jungkook hingga ia tersudut.

Jungkook menggeleng kuat sambil memeluk kantung koinnya yang tadi ia beli bersama Jimin "shirooo!"

"Yak! jangan ganggu temanku, dasar tukang palak!" teriak Jimin bak pahlawan kesiangan, sayangnya tak ada jubah merah dan celana dalam diluar yang ia kenakan. Anak-anak nakal yang memojokkan Jungkook itu menoleh padanya, mereka menyeringai

Jimin pikir mereka dan ahjussi yang berjaga di pos tadi satu species karna sama sama menyeramkan HIIIIII

"Jimin!"

"Jungkook!"

seperti adegan telenovela Jimin Jungkook memanggil satu sama lain, sebagai pengalih perhatian rupanya karna setelah itu Jimin dengan mudah menendang adik kecil-maksudnya titi* anak Tambun tadi dengan kaki kanannya. "LARIIIIII" teriaknya, Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook lantas buru-buru lari dari sana. anak-anak itu tentu saja tidak diam apalagi melihat bosnya yang meringis kesakitan sambil berujar "masa depanku!" arrgghhh pasti sangat itunya./?

"ayo kejar-kejar!"

"Huaaa Jimin kau Ke-reeenn" sahut Jungkook, satu tangannya dipegang erat oleh Jimin, dan satu lagi masih memeluk kantung koinnya yang berbunyi ketika mereka berlari.

Tapi, seolah keberuntungan masih belum berpihak penuh pada mereka. Jungkook yang tidak fokus tersandung kayu lalu terjatuh, sedangkan Jimin yang berada didepannya juga ikut terjatuh karna tangan mereka yang masih bertautan dengan erat. kurang baik untuk Jimin karna tangannya terpulas sampai berbunyi cukup keras. rasanya sakit sekali

"huaaaa kaki ku" Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya, kakinya lecet dan berdarah. beberapa orang tua disana menoleh dan membantu mereka berdiri, hal itu membuat anak-anak tadi menjadi urung mengejar mereka.

"Jungkook-ah kau bisa jalan?" Jungkook menggeleng, masih menangis. beberapa orang menyarankan mereka pergi ke pos jaga tapi Jimin menolak. "tapi nak, tanganmu juga sepertinya terluka. kemana orang tuamu?" tanya seseorang ahjumma yang nampak begitu khawatir, tangan Jimin memang ngilu sekali, rasanya susah digerakkan.

"aniya, ahjumma rumah kami dekat dari sini. 10 menit juga sampai" bohong Jimin, sungguh ia tidak mau dibawa ke pos itu dan bertemu ahjussi yang menyeramkan-_-

"benarkah tidak apa-apa? lalu temanmu?"

"eum, aku akan membawanya pulang. tidak usah khawatir ahjumma"

jadilah Jimin menggendong Jungkook ala piggyback selama perjalanan pulang. walau Tangannya sakit tapi ia masih kuat, ia juga tidak tega melihat kaki Jungkook yang berdarah seperti itu.

"huaaa tidak jadi bermain, aku ingin naik bianglalaaa" teriak Jungkook, kini tidak menangis karna kakinya, tapi menangis karna koin-koinnya tidak terpakai dan mereka gagal bermain. "di-diam lah Jungkook" balas Jimin susah payah, rumah mereka terasa jauh dari yang Jimin kira.

"u-umma pasti marah" gumam Jimin ingin menangis, ia melanggar perintah ummanya untuk menjaga Jungkook, Jungkook terluka dan terus menangis seperti ini. Ummanya pasti marah dan menganggap ia anak yang tidak berguna.

"Jimin juga luka huaa"

"Jungkook jangan menangis hiks... huhuhu.."

"HUAAAA"

dan mereka pun menangis bersama

.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum, pikirannya menerawang dimana dulu ia dan Jimin masih akur, menjaga satu sama lain, sering bermain bersama, dan rela berkorban satu sama lain- walaupun Jimin lebih banyak berkorban untuk nya dan ia tak bisa membalas satupun- Jungkook merindukan itu semua

tapi tetap saja, dulu ya dulu. berbeda dengan sekarang.

"aku pergi" kata terakhir tadi, rasanya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Benar, Jimin pergi dari rumah. Jungkook ingin melarangnya tapi bibirnya seolah kelu, dia pergi begitu saja dengan emosi seperti itu membuat Jungkook sangat khawatir.

tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan nama Taehyunglah yang muncul disana "ada apa?"

"hm, Jungkook aku tidak yakin, tapi merasa yakin juga"

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya. "maksudmu?"

"aku tadi sedang menemani Umma ku. lalu aku melihat-jimin"

"benarkah? dimana?"

"yah, jadi benar Jimin tidak pulang kerumah?"

"aniya, tidak bisa ku jelaskan sekarang. tapi dimana kau melihatnya? palli!"

"eum, aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya dia-mabuk. aku melihatnya di depan minimarket ilsang. Cepatlah kesana, tapi juga hati-hati"

Jungkook diam, Jimin mabuk? "Jungkook yah? hallo? maaf aku tidak bisa kesana, karna kau tahu ummaku sangat cerewet jadi-"

"aku mengerti, terimakasih banyak Taehyung! aku berhutang banyak padamu!"

telponnya ia tutup, Jungkook buru-buru keluar dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia takmau orang rumah tahu ia menyusul Jimin, apalagi jika yang dikatakan Taehyung benar, bisa-bisa ayah Jimin akan benar-benar mengusir Jimin.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk sampai disana menggunakan taksi, sesampainya disana Jungkook menoleh kesana kemari, mencari tempat pasti yang dimaksud Taehyung tadi. dan geure, itu dia!

Jimin berada dikedai Soju, semua orang tahu hanya yang cukup umur boleh minum disana. dan itu berarti tidak untuk Jimin,

"yah, ahjumma kenapa kau biarkan dia minum disini? dia masih anak SMA! aiguuu" ujar Jungkook marah, ia memeriksa keadaan Jimin yang sudah tertelungkup lemah diatas meja. Bau soju yang menyengat ketara sekali dari nafasnya.

"dia bilang dia sudah punya anak! kau pikir aku paranormal yang tahu dia dewasa atau tidak!" balas ahjumma itu sewot, Jungkook tak perduli dengan alasannya, ia menggendong Jimin di punggungnya dan lekas pergi dari sana. Ia tak mau mendapatkan masalah jika terus-terusan berada disini.

"aish berat"

"eung? uuuhh JungkoOooOoK-san Hik, kau disini?"

Mengutuk keadaan jalan yang sepi, BAHKAN SATU TAKSI PUN TIDAK ADA YANG BEROPERASI LAGI?!

Jungkook mengeluh beberapa kali, bayi besar dipunggungnya ini tidak mau diam dan terus bicara yang macam-macam. membuatnya ingin melempar Jimin dan meninggalkannya disini sendirian!

yah, dengan sangat terpaksa ia menggendongnya pulang dengan cara seperti ini.

"heum Jungkook~" gumam jimin, ia mencari posisi nyaman di tengkuk Jungkook hingga nafas Jimin di lehernya membuat sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. "Jungkook~" panggilnya lagi, kini menggenggam erat baju depan Jungkook dengan tangannya.

Ia tahu Jimin sekarang sedang tidak nyaman, "maafkan aku Jimin" gumamnya "maaf karna aku pikir aku lah yang paling menderita, maaf juga karna tidak tahu yang sebanarnya"

"aku benar-benar minta maaf"

oke, sebelumnya makasih banyak yang udah komen ! seneng deh komennya panjang-panjang wkwkwk. oh iya, banyak yang bilang jangan pindah ke wattpad(?) saya jadi galau gundah gulana, tapi kayaknya berkat doa kalian *cie ilah* akhirnya pas saya coba buka FFn pake wifi orang ternyata bisaaa T_T lanvar lancar. yaudah klo gitu ga jadi pindah, klo rajin ya post dabble aja di wattpad juga banyak cerita kayak novel seru lohh *tetep ngerayu*

yang mau kenalan lebih deket, ayuk tukeran Line add id bngftn ya

heeeeee JANGAN LUPA REPOEW FF NYA YAAAA REPOEW YG BANYAK SANGAT MEMBANTU SAYA SEMANGAT NULIS :3 BHAAY


	9. Chapter 9

_"Ji Jimin!" panggil Jungkook, sedikit tergopoh-gopoh berlari kearah Jimin sambil menenteng tas dan buku-buku yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya._

 _"ta-tadi Songsengnim bilang Jimin harus mencatat semua ini"_

 _Jimin cemberut melihat tangannya yang diperban dililit bersama sebongkah benda keras yang membuat tangannya tak bisa bergerak, Jimin menggeleng memelas kearah Jungkook "tapi kau lihat? Tanganku masih sakit Jungkook-ah"_

 _Jungkook turut menyesal, pasalnya Tangan Jimin patah gara-gara membela dirinya waktu itu, bahkan Jimin baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jungkook berpikir jika semua tulang Jimin patah dan akan berhenti tumbuh membuat ia ingin menangis setiap hari. beruntung umma Jimin selalu membujuknya dan mengatakan Jimin tidak kenapa-napa_

 _"tapi Jimin, nanti kau akan sembuh kan?"_

 _Jimin terkekeh mata sabitnya kembali muncul. "tentu saja! aku kan namja yang kuat!" Ujar Jimin sembari mengangkat tangannya yang lain seperti superman._

 _"kalau begitu aku saja yang menuliskan tugasnya untukmu!"_

 _"woah Jungkookie sangat pengertian!"_

.

.

.

Jungkook bersumpah, Jimin 100% lebih menyebalkan ketika mabuk.

Dengan pengorbanan berat, setelah setengah jalan berjalan sambil menggendong Jimin akhirnya Jungkook mendapat taksi. Tapi namja itu malah muntah-muntah membuat rasa mual tiba-tiba mengguncang perutnya, wajar saja acara makan malam mereka tadi gagal total, tidak ada yang mereka makan malam ini sedikit pun.

"maaf merepotkan ahjussi, terimakasih" Jungkook menunduk beberapa kali kearah si supir setelah mereka turun. Perjuangan belum sampai disini, Ia harus membawa Jimin masuk kerumahnya membawa ia kekamar terdekat. dan juga sepertinya Jimin terserang demam lagi, Sialan bayi besar yang suka merepotkan!

Jika kau berpikir ini dimana, ini rumah Jimin dulu sebelum orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk bersama. Jarak rumah mereka sangat dekat, sedikit khawatir memang jika Ayah Jimin curiga. Tapi tidak lebih memungkinkan jika ia membawa nya pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Jimin"

"eunggggg"

BRAKK

"aargh punggungku akhirnyaa" menyenderkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Jimin, tak lupa menyalakan lampu tidur yang sudah hampir redup. Ia melirik kearah Jimin yang tadi ia lempar kekasur, sudah tidur. Baiklah, mungkin ada baiknya jika ia bersih-bersih? tapi tunggu dulu, tidak ada debu sedikitpun disini. persis seperti rumah yang masih dihuni. Pemikiran aneh yang membuat tubuhnya merinding tiba-tiba bermunculan Jungkook lantas buru-buru menyampingi Jimin, matanya menjelajah kesegala penjuru arah.

"jangan-jangan ini ulah arwah bibi? astaga aku merinding!"

"umma~" Perhatian Jungkook teralihkan, Jimin mengigau, ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Dengan ragu ia memusut kepala Hyungnya itu dengan lembut, berharap ia akan tenang dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi tak terduga, Jimin tiba-tiba membuka matanya sehingga mereka berpandangan.

Mata ke mata

Hei, kenapa rasanya seperti ada magnet yang memikatmu sehingga tidak bisa beralih.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jungkook harus bolak-balik kerumahnya dan kerumah Jimin. Pertama, untuk mengambilkan baju, Kedua untuk menyiapkan sarapan-tapi lupakan saja karna ia gagal memasak, lagi.

Suasana nampak canggung satu sama lain, Jimin hanya diam dikasurnya sambil memandangi matahari di balik jendela. Ia menoleh ketika sadar Jungkook sudah datang.

"bajumu, sudah tidak mabuk lagikan? aku sudah membawa peralatan mandi. Aku juga sudah bawakan perlatan sekolah jika kau mau berangkat hari ini, masalah sarapan nanti akan ku belikan-ro ... ti" kalimat Jungkook terpenggal saat Jimin berjalan begitu saja melewatinya.

sialan? aku dianggap angin lalu begitu? kau kira siapa yang membawa badan tambunmu itu sampai kemari? jika tidak mungkin saja ia sekarang berada di kantor polisi! dasar manusia tidak pandai bersyukur!

"Sudah cukup! aku tidak tahan lagi!" kesal Jungkook, ia berjalan cepat sambil menghentakkan kakinya mendatangi jimin.

"Jimin! Jika kau maarah padaku marah saja! tidak usah diam dan-dan bergaya seolah kau sangat menarik perhatianku karna aku satu-satunya orang yang bersalah!"

Jimin berhenti ia menaikkan alisnya, "aku tidak marah padamu"

"Tapi dengan kau mendiamkanku seperti itu! Akuu..." AKU SANGAT KESAL DAN TOLONG AKU MERINDUKAN SUARAMU YANG BISAMEMBUATKU NAIK DARAH.

Jimin diam saja, bahkan ia melihat Jungkook seperti makhluk yang paling aneh di dunia, ia terkekeh dan tanpa diduga tangannya mengacak rambut Jungkook hingga yang termuda menjadi membeku

Jungkook benci perasaan ini, ia benci saat Jimin berhasil membuat dunianya menjadi berubah dan terasa aneh. ia menarik kasar rambutnya dan memilih menjauh "terserah kau saja!" dan "AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK JIMIN!"

.

.

.

jadi, ini terlihat aneh.

Jungkook bingung, hari ini terasa tidak terjadi apapun. Jimin bersikap seperti biasa, bercanda dengan temannya bahkan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dikelas. well, Jungkook hanya bisa menyangga dagu sambil memandang sosoknya disana yang sedang tersenyum ceria bersama Taehyung. otaknya tetap saja berpikir, aneh ini aneh.

"jin hyung, apa mood mu bisa berubah dengan cepat hanya dalam semalam?" Jungkook mendekati Jin, yang tertua menaikkan bahu sambil ikut memandang kearah mata Jungkook sedari tadi tertuju. "itulah, Jimin memang susah ditebak" jawabnya, Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"bicaralah padanya, minta maaf yang tulus" bujuk Jin, sambil menyenggol lengan Jungkook, terlihat ia seolah enggan. Jin cukup mengerti dan paham apa yang memberatkan Jungkook seperti itu. "mau sampai kapan hubunganmu dan dia akan menjadi kaku seperti ini eum?"

tiba tiba Jimin menoleh padanya, Jungkook langsung salah tingkah. ia mengambil cepat buku di mejanya dan pura-pura sibuk membaca. ia juga mendengar suara Taehyung tertawa terpingkal setelah itu. sial, aku pasti terlihat sangat aneh gumamnya.

"kau menyukainya kan?" canda Jin, Jungkook menoleh cepat dengan ekspresi 'kau-bercanda-hyung?' "aku mengerti, tidak usah dijawab" goda Jin lagi, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan bergabung bersama Jimin dan yang lain. Lihatlah betapa licik senyumnya yang seolah berkata 'ayo kesini kalau berani ikut bergabung'

"sialan Jin hyung"

"Jungkook-ah, mau ikut dengan kami?" Ajak Taehyung, ia menyampirkan tas nya begitu pula dengan yang lain. Jungkook mengedipkan matanya, "untuk apa?"

"PARTY PARTY!" Hoseok berteriak dengan tarian aneh ala girlband hingga Yoongi menepuk pantatnya karna malu, "aw, Hyung!"

"ikut saja, orang tua Taehyung sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi kita bisa bebas eum-"

"aniya," jungkook menggeleng, Jimin juga pasti ikut dan itu akan terasa aneh baginya. "aku sibuk"

Taehyung berdecak, ia menarik tangan Jungkook dengan paksa. "aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan!"

"Yahh kalian memaksa!"

"Jika perlu ikat tangannya Taehyung ah!"

"eum-namjoon kau berlebihan" Jin memandang namjoon mengintimidasi hingga namjoon bergerak mundur. "o-okay"

"TOLONG AKU DICULIK! SHIROOOO"

.

.

.

well

"apa ini yang disebut PARTY?"

"ck, mereka sengaja melakukannya" sambung Jimin, Jungkook menoleh padanya. "kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok saja?!"

"mana mungkin aku mengganggu mereka dan menjadi obat nyamuk?"

"oh, okay Jimin jadi maksudmu mereka sengaja pergi meninggalkan aku agar berdua denganmu begitu?"

"lihatlah sendiri siapa yang masih tertinggal?"

"Jin hyung menyuruhku tinggal untuk menjaga rumah!"

"waEe? bukankah yang seharusnya protes adalah aku?" Jimin menaikkan nada suaranya sedangkan Jungkook merengut berpangku dada. "protes-ya protes saja! aku juga tidak ingin berdua denganmu disini!"

"aku masih marah padamu kau tau?"

"o-oh ya..." suaranya merendah, hening kemudian. Jimin menoleh padanya ragu-ragu.

"soal malam tadi-terimakasih"

"maaf Jimin" potong Jungkook, memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat kearah Jimin. "tentang ibumu, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Emosiku sedang kalut, jujur saja aku kesal karna kau mempermainkan ku saat berada diatap-jadi karna ku rasa skor kita sama, anggap saja ini impas okay?"

Jimin terkekeh, "sudahlah aku bercanda, dari awal ku bilang aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu"

yah

"aku hanya marah pada ayah, pada situasinya, pada diriku sendiri"

"Tapi! malam tadi kau sangat menyusahkan! Jika dihitung berapa kali kau muntah dan aku harus menggendong badan besarmu itu sampai punggungku rasanya hampir patah!"

"oh-jadi kau tidak ikhlas?"

"yaaa rjeijssibdiskakiwishjd-"

sementara teman-temannya hanya mengintip diluar, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karna sepertinya rencana mereka tidak berjalan mulus.

"aku pikir mereka akan berciuman-"

"hsssttt taehyung!"

.

.

.

aduh pendek banget ya /dibacok/ maaf next update diusahain cepet yaa /jangan percaya/

oh ya, ada yang mau temenan saya diline? ceritanya mau nyari temen buat duet kek atau apa gitu buat semangat nulisnya-_-

add id bngftn yaw


End file.
